Possession
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: After surviving the Band of Seven's massacre on her wedding day, an innocent woman is inducted into Bankotsu's harem. Will she survive? Rated M for violence, rape, & smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Possession**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1: The Wedding of Princess Aoi

Her name was now Aoi, and she wasn't anything royal. Her linage was laughable: her father was a hanyou who would mark his umpteenth year under a spell. And her mother, the one who put him there, was a priestess. This marriage was a fluke. She was not Princess Aoi.

Servants dressed her, put powder on her face, rouge on her lips, fix her hair, educated her on how to be the lady of the clan and this day would change her life! _This was how you should act… These are your duties… How is this silly girl going to be a lady…_ This was not her. She could never live the life of a princess. The daimyo she served put her there because of the inevitable. This clan was going to fall; he didn't want his precious daughter to fall with it. So she, a girl with no past or future, made the switch. He said she lucky; she was going to live the life of a princess.

So began the ceremony. Her intended was a fool indeed. She looked nothing of Princess Aoi. Her hair was long, black and wavy; Princess Aoi had thick, long, brown and straight hair. She had curves and was kind of short; Princess Aoi was tall and lanky. The biggest difference was their eyes. She had beautiful and very unnatural golden eyes; Princess Aoi's eyes were gray (and she was blind). Any fool could see this was not the same woman. In their eyes it probably didn't matter. She thought of these things during the ceremony, and what would happen afterwards. Would she have to make love to this fool? _Make love_, such a stupid term. There was no such thing as love.

The ground began to quake. It was ignored until it grew. Smoke from the direction of the peasant housing began to rise and thicken. Screams of anguish permeated the air. It was followed by a strong scent of blood.

The roof of the shrine was blown off. The people inside began to panic and scream. Her intended left her at the alter as he joined the mass, panicking and screaming. She looked around trying to gather what exactly was going on. The doors were blasted open by a gust of wind. A man, no boy stood there with a giant halberd on his shoulders. He looked around at his soon-to-be victims with a smirk. He raised his halberd and sliced down the few than ran towards the opening. She watched as he spun the oversized weapon slaughtering those left and right with no regards of status or gender. _Aoi_'s intended screamed as his guards fell to pieces around him and ran behind her. He huddled shaking behind her feet. The braided mercenary only snickered as he walked closer to her.

"Have mercy! This is my wedding!" he pleaded

As if he hadn't said a word, the teen cut him down staring at _Aoi_. She was next.

She ducked as he swung his weapon at her. His eyes widened in surprise. He flipped his halberd and swings it faster, watching her in amusement as she dodges. "What's wrong woman, afraid to die?" he taunted. _Aoi_ didn't blink; she tried to ignore him so she wouldn't lose concentration. To keep her fear away, she pretended it was a game. She somersaulted under his blade and ran towards the exit. It was a dead end. The sounds of death were getting louder with each step she took. The young mercenary threw his sword, blocking her exit. She fell backwards from the mighty halberd's forceful wind. Her hands became stained with blood that didn't belong to her. "Where you going?" He says as he stands behind her. She rolls to the side and runs for the escape. He snickers as he grabs her from behind. _Aoi_ thrashes around as his grip on her waist gets tighter. Her attacks get weaker as and less frequent. She stops kicking and focuses on clawing his arms. Her futile scratching meant nothing until it started to burn. He threw her down forceful and watches in amusement as she runs out of the shrine into the outside.

_Aoi_ closes her eyes as she runs as fast as she can, away. It was deadly silent. She heard nothing but the sound of her squishy footsteps as she ran for her life! She trips over something thick and crashes onto the ground. Her arms and elbows are scrapped as she braced herself for the abrupt collision. She brushes off the dirt that stuck to the blood on her. She gets up and turns around to see what made her fall. _Aoi_'s eyes widened and she let out a scream.

Suikotsu hears the noise first. "You mean there's still someone alive? You've been getting sloppy Jakotsu."

"Hey! It wasn't me! Everyone I killed is dead."

"Sure…" Renkotsu taunted "Who wants to get the last one?"

"I got this one." Bankotsu said. He knew who it was; he wanted to be the one to finish the job.

He didn't get Banryu as he went to find his target. There was something about this one. If he was going to kill her, he wanted to do it with his bare hands. Bankotsu found her looking tearfully at some dead child beneath her. "You bastard"

"So you can talk." He stalked her and grabbed her by the neck. "Too bad you won't be for long."

_Aoi_ reached up and slapped him. He frowned and backslapped her, throwing her down. Her head hit the ground hard. She couldn't nurse it as she tried to fight him off of her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them on the ground. He adjusted to her body bucking and avoided being kneed in his crotch. He could kill her in so many ways, but he didn't. He looked into the eyes that looked at him with neither fear nor respect. Her raven hair was coated with dirt and blood, but fell across her face and looked exotic. She gritted her teeth in such an endearing scowl and her body was... What he was most interested in were her eyes. "Yeah you'll do." He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her back where the rest of the Band was. Her gown could only protect her a little from the rough ground. She kicked and cursed him but he continued like it was nothing.

"Hey big brother what do you got there?"

"Ugh, it's a woman." Jakotsu said in disgust.

_Aoi_ looked at the Band of Seven with hatred in her eyes. Bankotsu pulled her up and showed her to the rest of the Shichinintai.

"Feisty isn't she, I think I'll add her to the collection."

"Ooh, your first wench." Renkotsu looked at her. "Yeah, she'll make a fine addition."

"I think so too. We'll stay here tonight, collect pay tomorrow and we can head back." Bankotsu told them. "Now if you'll excuse Me." he said flipping _Aoi_ over his shoulders. "I want to see what I have."

"What's going on? Put me down." she demanded

The Shichinintai laughed. "Don't be too rough the first time."

* * *

Bankotsu went into the vacant castle and placed her on what would've been her marriage bed. She screamed understanding the scenario she was in. She pushed past him in a futile attempt to leave. But he only pulled her down.

"Shut up! Get up!" She didn't move. "I said get up!" he said pulling her up. She stumbled, but didn't fall. She looked at the door and wondered if she could make it past the rest of them without dying. "Turn around." _Aoi_ turned around, but didn't keep her eyes off the door. "Don't think about it, Pet. You belong to me now don't you dare think you're going anywhere else."

"I don't belong to you."

He ignored her before sucking his teeth. "Being pretty means nothing if you don't have sex appeal. Sit down." _Aoi_ sat far away from him. He grabbed her and forced her on his lap. "Don't think I don't know that you're doing this on purpose to piss me off."

"Go to hell."

"How come you aren't grateful like the others? We have this brothel. You owe me for saving your pathetic life so I own you now. Your only purpose in life is to please me. It'd be better for you to get it through your head."

"Fuck you."

"Oh you will, but until then" He rips off her clothes and only tosses her the bloody outer layer of her wedding kimono. "you earn nothing, you get nothing."

She covers her body and glares at him with pure hatred. How dare he? A brothel? His whore? Pet? When she got the chance, she would kill him.

_She was just waiting for that chance…_

**(A/N) Revised!**

Next Chapter- Aoi is taught the basics.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Shichinintai Brothel

"Welcome home Masters!" greeted five women

_Aoi_ looked around the place. It was filthy and dark, lit by sunlight only. There were few windows and doors. The air was stale and the floors seemed to be both sticky and gritty. There were women locked in cells doing their best to look appealing. Bankotsu threw _Aoi_ at the greeters' feet. "Fix her up."

"Yes sir" they bowed. After he left, they glared at _Aoi_. "Well, Bankotsu has his first bitch."

"I won't be long." _Aoi_ said confidently

"Look, when you're here, you're here. The only people to leave are concubines or corpses. With that attitude of yours, guess which one you'll be." said the redhead

"I give her a month…" whispered the portly one

A thin timid lady looked at the floor after she tapped the redhead. "Um… should we um… fix her up, I mean… just incase he wants her now."

"Okay" the redhead said; she appeared to be the leader

They dragged her into a room were they dumped water in a wooden bath. They plopped her inside the freezing water and roughly pulled and scrubbed her. Soap and oils were poured into the bath. The mixture of scents was more overpowering than pleasant. Her nose was always more sensitive than others though. She gagged as they pushed her underwater, scrubbing her hair with a hard brush. Without warning, they pushed over the basin and let the bloody and dirty water drain. She tumbled out onto the floor. They pulled her again to dry her and put perfume on her body. It seemed as if they scrapped her scalp brushing her hair. They dressed her in a plain white kimono and fastened the obi tight around her waist, tying it in the front. They pinned her hair, powdered her face and put makeup on her lips, cheeks and eyes. They were a lot rougher than the ladies of the slaughtered clan. Figuring their work was done, they put her in the cage farthest from the door and shut it.

The leader of the ladies dropped a bowl with plain rice, chopsticks, and a small cup of tea-all in dirty dishes. "Let me lay down the rules. When the masters are away, I run this place. I'm Leiko, Renkotsu's concubine and you better respect it. See this food? It's not usually this good. You may be Bankotsu's special prize, but you are nothing when he's not here. Tick me off and I guarantee you'll just be another useless scorch mark."

"That's a really interesting metaphor; but, if I'm so dispensable why use scare tactics."

"I'm going to kill this whore!" Leiko shrieked

"Please calm down Leiko-sama, she isn't worth it." the plump one begged

"Yeah you're right…"

_Aoi_ walked to the back of the cell. She held her knees and muttered. "Extensions? Is it really worth it?"

"YES! Especially for our gracious masters. They could've killed us. We owe them our lives. We can at least please them. Sometimes other guys come in here to have fun too, but, if you don't move and sigh a lot eventually he'll go away. We earn our masters money that way and in return they buy us things. If we earn enough, we could become concubines."

"Shut it, Snow. There's no way she'll ever become Bankotsu-sama's concubine." _Aoi_ just smiled. It seemed to get under Leiko's skin. "You're a stupid little girl! Three rules. Hold your tongue. Always, ALWAYS stay desirable. Do **_NOT_** get pregnant."

"What happens if-"

"Just follow the rules!"

_Aoi_ looked at her bowl as she picked up her chopsticks. Eventually they left. She laid her back to the wall, ignoring the humidity that coated them. Saying a silent prayer she sat properly and ate. She scanned the cage with little interest. It was made out of old, but sturdy wood. The humidity made it feel soft and was comforting in contrast to the dark and musty odor. Finishing she sipped her tea. She noticed the indifferent taste it gave off. It had to be from some sort of herb. She felt no effects so she knew it wasn't poison. Whatever it was she wouldn't die from it. It must've been a type of contraceptive. It was superfluous though. She wasn't planning on sleeping with any man. She finished her tea and slid the dishes through the bars of the cell.

* * *

She was relaxed in a state of mediation when her cell opened. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was. "You're called Bankotsu."

"It's nice that you know, Pet."

"Is that supposed to be a term of endearment?"

"Are you always such a smart-ass?" She chuckled a little. "Look at me." He pulled her face to his. "I said look at me."

She opened her eyes with no interest. "What."

"There so much you're going to have to work on."

"I don't intend on staying here forever, but I am curious. Why did you take me here when you could've killed me?" He looked at her suspiciously. "I'm not dense like everyone thinks. Is it really just about sex?"

"I'm glad you know I have the capacity to kill you."

"You do?" she asked coyly

He slapped her. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

_Aoi_ was surprised that he struck her, but she didn't let him get inside her head. "So why did you leave me alive?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He said folding his arms. "I want to break you. Fucking you is just a bonus."

"You're very uncouth."

"Explain what that means so I can give you my answer."

"It means you're ridiculous. Because you can't break me."

"We'll see, Pet." He knelt over her. "Have you ever been touched by a man?"

"That's none of your business."

"I own you. Everything about you is my business." Bankotsu pushed her legs open. _Aoi_ gasped and slapped him. Bankotsu grabbed her arm painfully and pulled her to the ground. He knelt down and pulled her hair so she could see his face. His eyes burned with malice and danger. He slammed her face into the wood. "If I wasn't worried about permanent damage, I'd fuck you up a lot worse." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the cell. "You won't fuck, you'll work. No matter what you'll stay my little slave."

_Aoi_ pulled her arm back. "No! I'm not a chattel nor whore!"

"Don't pull away fromme." he said grabbing her waist. "Damn girl, as much as I find you annoying I find you interesting."

She glared at him. "As much as I find you disgusting, I see you twice as vile."

Bankotsu didn't say anything after a while, but then bust out laughing. "That's pretty good." He put a bucket and rags in her hands. "For that you can actually use a cloth."

* * *

_Aoi_ didn't mind this "punishment". It was a lot better than staying in some musty cell for days. She swept the floors and scrubbed them. She was cleaning for hours and it showed. Her fair fell out of place, the makeup on her face had been sweat away. Her white kimono was dingy and damp. Her hands and knees had splinters in them. She could see the irony though. If she'd submitted to Bankotsu, the outcome would've been the same…

**(A/N) I was studying this during class about concubines and stuff. At first I didn't know there was a difference between a concubine and a whore, but there is. Anyway, the history is interesting.**

**_Next Chapter- Chapter 3_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Buying Time

Bankotsu entered her room. _Aoi_ was rubbing her hands. "Sore?"

"I'm fine."

"You've been cleaning for days, why don't you just give up."

"Because this place is filthy."

"Funny." He pulled her onto the futon. She tried to resist, but he was too strong. She fell onto him. "Don't be so scared. I hear it only hurts the first time."

"You're covered in blood."

"You're covered in grime." Bankotsu grabbed her waist. "Kinda kinky isn't it."

"No it's not. We're too young for this!"

"If you had gotten married, you'd be doing the same thing. The only difference is that I'll last longer. You're my whore. You know what I expect from you." He started to untie her obi. "Have you ever felt dirty in another way?"

Definitely, she was feeling that feeling right now. She'd seen and heard the other women as they _entertained_ their clients. Some cried false cries of bliss while others screamed in agony. The sight wasn't much better. All they did was lie down and take it. _Aoi_ did not want to end up like them. She didn't want to have sex with Bankotsu or any other man. She wasn't opening her legs. Bankotsu would have to force her. "You'd stoop that low? You'll force me?"

"Of course" Bankotsu put her under him and pried open her legs. He looked at her in confusion. "Why are you bleeding?"

She was relieved. "Seems you don't know much about women. I'm fine, this is normal." Her menstrual began in the morning. By the time it stops, the Band of Seven would have already left.

"Make it stop" he demanded

"I can't. It stops with time." she could barely hide the smile.

"Feh, what does a little blood matters to somebody like me?" Bankotsu said staring at her.

"It won't be fun." she almost screamed. It was a bluff, but he seemed to buy it. "Ask your men."

She looked serious. Bankotsu didn't know. He didn't know much about sex other than the action. "Fine I will. It's not like you're going anywhere."

Bankotsu walked around and found Jakotsu staring at a couple of concubines. If someone were to look at him, they'd think he was ogling the women, but he wasn't. He was eyeing their clothes.

"Hey big brother, I thought you'd be busy with that whore."

"Yeah I was. Is it true that bleeding bitches aren't fun?"

Jakotsu shrugged. "How would I know?"

"I dunno."

"Sounds true, but women are chronic liars."

"You'd really think she'd lie?" He looked like a child who found out Santa Claus wasn't real.

Jakotsu raised his eyebrow. "I think you should ask someone else."

**Kyokotsu, Mukotsu and Ginkotsu…**

Ginkotsu didn't like women. He was asexual. He didn't even have whores. He was better off asking Kyokotsu.

When Bankotsu asked Kyokotsu that question he looked at him in confusion. "Maybe" was Kyokotsu's answer. How could he know? Why pay so much attention? He was Master Kyokotsu. When he has sex it's most likely with an oni and far from consensual… He wasn't sure that he ever bedded a human wench. He was ignorant to little things like menstrual or even if they breathed! He was no help to Bankotsu.

Mukotsu was pretty much the same as Kyokotsu. Women generally ran away from him so Bankotsu didn't even ask him. Mukotsu did own a few women, but Bankotsu doubted Mukotsu knew what to do with them.

**Suikotsu…**

"So can I have sex with Pet when she's bleeding?"

Suikotsu grew several shades paler when Bankotsu asked him that question. Suikotsu didn't like the sight of blood. The thought of one of his whores bleeding systematically made him ill. "No" he said calmly

"You mean they really aren't fun when they bleed?" Bankotsu asked still hoping _Aoi_ was wrong.

"I'm sure."

Impossible. _Aoi_ couldn't be right. Even though he'd hate himself for it later, there was still someone left to ask.

**Renkotsu…**

"I don't know." Renkotsu answered

"What?"

"I don't know. That's why you're supposed to have more than one, Big Brother."

* * *

Bankotsu came back to _Aoi_'s room and closed the door. As he approached her, she immediately assumed that she was wrong. The way he looked at her, he was probably willing to try it no matter what his comrades said. He had her against the wall. He grabbed her waist and kissed her lips. She kept her eyes wide open and struggled to push him off. The more she pushed the tighter his grasp got. Yes she was certain he didn't give a damn. He was going to take her now whether she wanted it or not. She definitely didn't want it…

He let go of her waist and grabbed her neck. He cocked her neck painfully and began kissing her neck. She beat on his back as he began sucking on her flesh. She didn't need a mirror to know he left marks. His hands caught her wrists. Instantaneously, she brought her knee up to knee his jewels. But Bankotsu dodged and lifted his knee up slowly while applying pressure firmly on her womanhood. Pain sprung immediately. _Aoi_ wasn't going out like this! Before she could claw his hands- "I'm going to wait." _Aoi_ was dumbfounded at what he said. "It doesn't last forever. I can wait. You can continue doing what you were doing before."

_Aoi_ couldn't believe it. Even though it didn't look like it, she'd won. Her virginity was intact for another day. _Aoi_ smirked as Bankotsu left her room. He closed it and smirked back at her. "Just so you know, when you stop, you'll have to have recompense the time you've spent not working." He looked at her frame. "I'll be there the exact moment you stop."

His words played in her mind even after he was long gone. She hadn't won. She had simply bought time…

**(A/N) I'm now 17 and almost out of school. The summer's going to lead to so much more. Chapters every other day, work, new stories… I can't wait! At first I was going to add two different lemons. They were the two different women she saw, the one that didn't enjoy it and the other that was faking. But I didn't keep it because it was unnecessary.**

**_Next Chapter- Time ran out_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Winners and Losers

She had no rest even in her sleep. The possibilities of the youthful mercenary robbing her innocence kept her from that full satisfaction. As much as she despised having to use this method, she wasn't arrogant enough to entertain the thought of overpowering him. No, that she'd never be able to do. But if Bankotsu had the guile to pay her a nightly visit, she'd have him off-guard long enough to run. To her surprise and relief, he did not come those nights.

If the Shichinintai, really didn't leave then this was it. Today was the day. Her heart was aligned with the steps that drew closer to her cell. He didn't bother unlocking it. He stripped the door open and looked at her. She, as well as her kimono, was dirty; her hair was frizzy and unkempt. She looked more like a begger on the roadside than a courtesan to his bed.

"You know what today's going to bring, Pet."

"…"

"Nothing smart? Have you finally accepted the inevitable?"

"I'm not accepting anything." She said walking out the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Where do you think you're going?" he said grabbing her arm

"Where do you think?" she muttered as his grip tightened

"Don't answer my question with a question." he said shaking her

_Aoi_ laughed. "Getting frustrated"

Hell yeah he was frustrated. He couldn't believe what a bother she was, but he realized that's what made him want her. He wanted her under him. He wanted her to scream his name in total submission. Even now, her appearance… He didn't want to admit that it enticed him. "No" He pulled her back in and pinned her to the wall. He looked in her burning gold eyes. "You're going to do what I say. You're going to freshen up, come back, entertain me a bit and we're going to fuck."

"No" she answered plain and simple

"You're a feisty little thing aren't you?"

"And you're a sex-crazed little boy." She tried to push him off to no avail. She huffed and looked at him in anger. "Why? Why me?"

"Because" he said nipping her ear. "You'll be my first."

_Aoi_ was silent for a while. "Bankotsu, you'll never have me. I'll die before that I let that happen."

_You'll never have me. I'll die before that I let that happen._

He glared at her. "Wanna bet."

"…"

In one swoop he threw her over his shoulder. They were going to do this right. He dumped her into the room were the whores wash and prepare. She tumbled by the wood basin. She moved her hair out of her face and tried to keep her breathing under control. They were alone in this room. Even though she knew he'd do whatever wherever, the thought of them being alone sent an eerie feeling through her.

A somber resonance floated through the room. Musty in smell and touch, the quality of the place could be questioned. With Bankotsu it seemed as if no light shown through. Why wouldn't he leave? What was he waiting on? Maybe it was just a mind game. The thought of what he could do brought her more harm than what he actually did. She rubbed the bruised tenderness of her arms. His touch seemed to only cause her pain. There was no way he would touch her intimately. He was ruthless enough to make that hurt too.

"You're going to freshen up, come back, entertain me a bit and we're going to fuck." That's how it was supposed to go.

"You said that once before. You think my answer changed?"

"No because that would mean doing things the easy way." He knelt over her. "And you seem to like it hard."

_Double meaning…_ _Aoi_ closed her eyes and looked away from him. "Give me time."

Bankotsu smirked. She wasn't fooling him. He knew she was going to try something sneaky, but it didn't matter. Whatever she tried he wasn't going to fall for it.

_Aoi_ filled the basin and wistfully discarded her kimono. Ignoring the frigid temperature she slid inside. She held her breath and sank to the bottom. Some loose grit floated off her and to the top. She had to admit she was very dirty. She came up for air and grabbed some cleansing oil. She dumped it over her hair and body. The last bath she had was when they brought her here._ Aoi_ thoroughly scrubbed her scalp and hair. She did the same to her body and sank to the bottom. She took longer trips to the bottom of the basin. It wasn't long before her troubles seemed to fade. Bankotsu no longer seemed to be her concern. When her body and lungs began to burn, _Aoi_ didn't know whether she wanted to deal with the sweet tease called breath. Maybe her best option was to stay under. Her vision began to fade. She back out of her plan and rose breathlessly to the surface. She held onto the side gasping for her breath. She coughed harshly cursing herself for her pain. She almost let Bankotsu kill her.

She got out of the tub and dried her body. Several other women came together and used the instrument that could've claimed her life. Slowly, she rang her hair out. Her damp locks began to curl and wave. She combed her fingers through it. Time began to slip. The other women were done dressing before she left. She was stalling and they knew it. But she was Bankotsu's whore. They weren't going to tell her anything lest they be under his wrath.

_Aoi_ put on her kimono and tied it securely. She knew if she didn't face him, he'd come for her. She fiddled with the tie as she grew closer to her room. Her steps grew heavier until she finally thought of something. A light grin graced her pink mouth and she ran to her keep.

Bankotsu had down two cups of sake already waiting on her. He was growing impatient. Suddenly she reached her cell. The door fell over from Bankotsu's previous intrusion. "Get in" he commanded. "What took so damn long?"

_Aoi_ poured his cup and hers. She sipped it politely and gave him a slight smile. He looked at her soft pink lips. There was something about a woman who could handle liquor... His breathing hitched and his frustration with her waned. His only thought was the girl in front of him pouring his drink. He downed it easily. As his glass emptied she started pouring. She only took small sips. She crawled over to him and touched his thigh. She wasn't dressed traditionally, but he didn't care. He couldn't wait to put his fingers through her damp wave hair. To feel the softness and warmth of her body on his. She took his sake cup and fed it to him. Bankotsu pulls her onto his lap and feels up her kimono. His fingers played with her fleshy warmth. _Aoi_'s face turned a delicate shade of pink before she edged toward the gourd and poured the remainder in his cup. Bankotsu no longer wanted sake. He stumbled up and worked his way to her. There was one thing on his mind.

"Music" she reminded him

"Damn music" Fuck proper ways! He pulled her up and fumbled with her obi. She pulled his hands off. He didn't seem to mind. She was untying her obi all on her own. Bankotsu pulled her closer and ravished her mouth. _Aoi_ rolled her eyes and asked herself why she was there. She untied her obi and wrapped it around Bankotsu. She pulled him closer to her and onto the floor. Bankotsu lifted up her leg and tried to work off his pants. _Aoi_ took the obi and wrapped it around his neck. Bankotsu didn't seem to notice until she tightened it.

Bankotsu let go of her and concentrated with the material around his neck. If he was sober he probably could have ripped it off without a problem, but now he was slowed and his fingers refused to grip the material. "Drunk bastard…" she whispered in his ear. Her murderous voice reminded him of... himself? Amazing, she really wanted to kill him. He smiled. Many tried, she wasn't going to succeed. She wasn't going to win their new game of sex and murder. Bankotsu stopped grabbing the material and stood up. He slammed her into a wall. Her head hit the wall abruptly. Her grip loosened, but she didn't let go. Bankotsu's vision was starting to fade. _Aoi_, herself, felt dizzy. Bankotsu slumped to his knees. _Aoi_ fell over him, but didn't relinquish her grip on the obi around his neck. Bankotsu rolled onto his back and _Aoi_ straddled him. She tightened her hold, but as she did warm liquid trailed from her head. Bankotsu's vision faded in and out. He looked at his whore with a smirk before he could see no longer. _Aoi_ let the obi go and put it back on her. She stood up quickly and went to her knees just as fast. Her head was reaped with sudden pain. She touched the side of her head and looked at her red hands. _This is why he smiled…_ He knew she'd pass out before she made it out her cell. She'd be in trouble when he woke up. _Aoi_ stood up slowly and headed to the door, but tripped over Bankotsu and fell on top of him. She edged towards the door, but to no avail. She blacked out there.

_Everyone who walked passed assumed the young teens tired themselves out… They'd never know how right and wrong they really were…_

**(A/N) Lemon next chapter. Well she wasn't kidding when she was waiting on the opportunity to kill him. Too bad she missed it. Who do you say won and who lost?**

**_Next Chapter- Bankotsu wakes up first… They aren't leaving until-you know…_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Inevitable

Bankotsu's eyes shot open. The _reward_ from last night's intake hammered his head. He lifted his hand through the dim burn of the light and held his head. It wasn't unusual for Bankotsu to get drunk, but to the point of passing out was an extreme rarity. Each second brought a recovering memory. He didn't pass out from intoxication. He passed out because of _Aoi_.

Bankotsu sat up. The young girl rolled off his lap onto the floor. He still held his pounding head. How the hell did a woman manage to knock him out? Part of him wanted to beat the hell out her, another wanted to congratulate her. All of him wanted to fuck her… Putting his attraction out of mind he realized her insolence couldn't go unchecked. If she did it, the others might try to fuck around. Hell, he didn't even allow Jakotsu to act this much out of order. The sting around his neck would serve him as a reminder to never let his guard down nor lighten his heavy-hand.

He grabbed her arm and half carried, half dragged her out into the room in which they bathe. He closed the door and barred it shut; then he found a piece of metal and improvised nailing it shut. He could open it without a problem, but _Aoi_, even though she was stronger than the average women, could never open it. There was water already prepared for someone, but they'd live with being dirty for an hour…or more. He filled a bucket halfway and threw it on _Aoi_.

She coughed and sputtered. "Wake your ass up, bitch."

_Aoi_ flipped her hair behind her back and looked at Bankotsu. "You're still alive?"

He grabbed her wrist. "I'd say better luck next time, but there won't be one."

"Oh, so you _gave_ me an opportunity to kill you? That attempt was _meant_ to happen?"

"Shut up. You aren't as slick as you think you are. There **won't** be a next time."

"As long as you think that I'm your little-"

He grabbed her face. "You better fix that mouth of yours. It was cute at first, but now it's really, really getting on my nerves." He threw her on the ground.

_Aoi_ felt her jaw and glared back at him. His hands only caused her pain. "You better hope there's not a next time because I'll take it and not fail."

"Yeah, whatever." He scooped her up by her waist. He felt her tense, but she didn't bother with thrashing and kicking like she usually did. "Get undressed"

"Get out"

"You know what I mean." He said pulling her closer to him so she could feel his erection. "Strip." _Aoi_ looked at the door and the unsightly metal bars coming out of them. She was locked in with him and she knew it. She untied her obi and let it fall. She felt his member rise a little more as she let the top layer flutter to the ground.

"Let go" He complied as she began to undo the bottom layer that hid her bindings. She slipped off the bottom layer and threw it at his view. She slipped off her bindings and rushed behind the basin before he could see anything.

Bankotsu growled in sexual frustration. "Oh come on Pet, you know that ain't fair." _Aoi_ laughed a small bitter laugh. _Aoi_ closed her eyes and shuddered in disgust; she could feel him coming to her rather quickly. _Aoi_ covered her chest and turned her back to Bankotsu. He smacked his teeth. "Why are you being shy, huh?"

"I'm not shy. You don't deserve to see."

"Pet" he warned as he put his arms on either side of her. "You're about to piss me off."

"So? What are you going to do? At this point, I seriously don't give a fuck what you threaten."

Bankotsu snickered. "So I broke that facade of yours. Imagine what else I can break."

"Fuck you!"

"Wow, you are really a foul-mouthed little thing." He spun her around and caressed her cheek. "What else does that mouth of yours do?"

She took her hands off her chest to push him away from her. But he grabbed her elbows; she scrunched up her face. "You see? This is exactly why I **_hate_** you." He noticed the venom in her voice, but it faded as he looked at her upper naked body. Her body left him speechless. When he first saw her, she had a deep tan, like she ran through the woods freely like a sprite or nymph. But now she was pale and he admitted, a little thinner. He looked up and was glad she didn't lose it in her breast. They were round and full and just begging for his hands.

Bankotsu kissed her before she could say anything else. He wasn't interested in whatever it was anyway. He broke it in frustration. "You aren't kissing back." He pecked her. "It isn't hard." He said in-between kisses. "Don't you know how?"

"You don't know how to make me?" She countered.

"Is that a challenge?" He slid his hand inside her slit. _Aoi_'s eyes opened wide and she tensed. Bankotsu snickered as he rubbed inside her pussy until her clit began to bud. He was going to win now… He used his middle finger to rouse and caress her clit. Rubbing it in erroneous pattern. _Aoi_'s face was flushed with a mixture of pleasure, awkwardness and confusion. He added another finger. _Aoi_ gasped with a shock of pain as it was dry until it was coated in her fluid. He rocked his fingers over her clit and deeper into her. _Aoi_ closed her eyes as her breathing hastened. A moan escaped her lips. She shot her eyes open to Bankotsu's wide grin. It actually felt, kinda good. He plunged his fingers in deeper as he thumbed her black curls. _Aoi_ fought closing her legs as another gasp filled the room. Every noise she made, made Bankotsu thrust deeper or faster. Bankotsu grew closer to her and kissed her lips. She almost kissed him back, but stopped herself at the last moment. As her walls began to quake and she came for the first time ever.

Bankotsu pulled his fingers out and wipes them on his horari. He didn't know what to say. She was a confusing girl. Sure he made her cum and he was proud of that, but she didn't kiss him. "Felt good didn't it."

"…"

"Admit it, you enjoyed it."

She was terrified. She never felt that sensation before. Despite it feeling good, she had enough. "You've caused me a lot more pain than you ever will pleasure."

He got edged over her. "If you behaved you wouldn't get hurt."

"You are a simple man indeed if you think I should listen to you simply because you say so."

"Then behave so you can feel good."

"That isn't a fair exchange."

"Fair? You think I give a fuck about fair? I could've taken your ass without any thought to how you felt. The only reason I want you to feel good is to practice fucking. I'm going to turn your ass out." He kissed her forehead. "You're just a practice whore."

_Practice whore?_

"Did I hit a nerve?" he jeered

"Go to hell." She said getting up.

"Hold on we aren't done here."

"I'm pretty sure _that's_ the best you can do."

_That's the best you can do?_

"Did I hit a nerve?" she jeered

"Damn you to hell."

"I was faking all of it." She lied

"Shut up…" he warned

"I wasn't even paying that much attention."

"…"

"You're not satisfying."

Bankotsu struck her and grabbed her ankle. He dragged her in front of him and pulled her legs open roughly. She was still a little moist from their previous rendezvous. Bankotsu pulled down his pants enough for access and pushed inside. In an instant it was all over. _Aoi_ almost screamed as her hymen tore abruptly. She could feel herself adjusting to his length already. Bankotsu fixed himself on his knees and pulled her body on his lap. He held her legs back as he moved slowly. _Aoi_ looked up at the ceiling as the man she loathed connected with her intimately. She was speechless. Was this really happening? Bankotsu slowed even more sensing her discomfort. He let go of her left leg and reached for her face. She turned away; radiating in anger.

Bankotsu felt her walls and felt as if she had adjusted enough. He sped up pushing her legs back as far as they would go. The feeling of her tight warm opening around his throbbing cock was insane. It was like nothing he imagined! A wave of pleasure ran through Bankotsu as he shot his seed into her young body. _Aoi_ closed her eyes. She was hoping that when she opened them, it wouldn't have happened. She couldn't wrap her mind to what was happening to her. She felt nothing; it wasn't painful and it wasn't pleasurable. For this she was both angry and thankful, but most of all she was confused.

Bankotsu ran his hand through his braid. He didn't last as long as he thought he was. Well, how long does a fourteen year old usually last?

**One Week Later…**

_Aoi_ brushed her hair and dressed in a lavender kimono. They're been a few changes from that week. Bankotsu came back everyday, to try to _redeem_ himself from their first time. Kimonos, jewelry, food… Her new cell was dressed in compensation.

Bankotsu opened her cell. "Follow me"

Bankotsu took her hand and led her out the brothel. _Aoi_'s eyes widened. The sunlight hit _Aoi_'s face. She loosened her hair and obi. She turned to Bankotsu. He put her through hell, but now it was over…

_Aoi_ started running. It wasn't fast, but the feel of the wind through her hair made her forget everything. Her time at the Shichinintai Brothel and the miseries she had before she met Bankotsu. And she could forget.

Bankotsu scooped her up in the forest she'd run into. _Aoi_ flipped out of his arms and laid on the ground. She didn't want him to touch her, even if he was gentle. Bankotsu sat on a tree root above her. _Aoi_ looked up at the sky. She was no longer confined and that made her extremely happy.

Bankotsu jumped off the root and landed beside _Aoi_. He lifted her up and embraced her waist. He lowered his head and caught her lips. _Aoi_ tensed, but kissed him back. Bankotsu kissed her neck and collar. _Aoi_ closed her eyes and let the sensation overcome her. Bankotsu cupped her ass and kissed her neck-going lower with each touch. He opened her kimono and undid her bindings. He palmed her breast gently feeling them harden in his hands. He took one into his mouth circling around her pert nipple while his other hand went lower, caressing her womanhood. _Aoi_ grabbed his horari and hair. She continued his advances despite the fear in her heart. She hoped that after this she wouldn't be scared anymore.

Bankotsu switched hands using the other to give the same attention to the other breast. His fingers are coated with her moisture. Bankotsu lifts up her leg and pushes her hips on his firm dick. _Aoi_ embraces his neck and lays her head on his shoulder. Bankotsu grinds her harder on him. She brings her other leg up and crosses her legs around him. She arched her back. Her hair trailing on the ground. She moans in ecstasy as she comes. _Aoi_ falls limp, leaving Bankotsu to hold her body. He thrusts into her more before he busts inside her.

Bankotsu smirks and drops her on the ground. _Aoi_ falls fast and hard. She gets up and rubs herself. Bankotsu yawns and kneels down to _Aoi_.

"I win, Pet."

"What?" she said confused

"I. Win. Now let's get going."

"Going?"

"Don't play dumb." He flipped her over his shoulder. _Aoi_'s face fell as she realized what had happened. Bankotsu wasn't freeing her, he was just changing scenery. And she gave him her all… What the hell was she thinking? She struggles to get free. This was her first time out and she didn't want to go back to the dark cage. "Hell no, we aren't starting this again." He hits her in the back, knocking the wind out of her. She knew a bruise would be there. Her words were choked by hatred. Of Bankotsu and herself…

Bankotsu tossed her into her holding and locked the door. She ran to the door and spit in his face. "You will NEVER be a good lover. I despise you."

"Who said anything about love? This is just sex. You're a whore. And I own you."

_And there's no love in that…_

**(A/N) ...**

**_Next Chapter- All she needed was an opportunity. When they leave, she'll leave._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Potential Client

It was a normal day as men walked throughout the brothel. Her cell was the last. She noticed most men never reached her cell. They were more concerned about a release than judging beauty. The agonizing sounds of façades, pleasure and pain made _Aoi_ grimace. It reminded her of the times Bankotsu would visit and touch her. At those times she joined the rank of just another whore. Bankotsu was just one man, but he had many faces. She catered to them all.

Leiko sauntered into the brothel and looked at each whore. She stopped at _Aoi_'s. "You've been here for months, have you earned any money yet?"

"…"

"Don't ignore me." Leiko sneered

"Why is my business any concern of yours. A concubine has no leverage over whores."

"You never answer a question… So I'm going to assume you've earned nothing or so little that it might as well be nothing." _Aoi_ didn't answer. Leiko continued. "But look at you. You dress better than any of the others. You don't deserve it."

"Mind your own business."

The older woman glared at _Aoi_. Before taking her leave with malicious thoughts swimming in her mind.

**The Next Week…**

_Aoi_ looks as ten other women stood directly in line. She was the eleventh. Leiko must have figured out that _Aoi_'s cell worked to her advantage. So there were new arrangements made. The women had to line up to be displayed before each client. Then escort him to their cell.

This was the first time she had see the other whores. They all were dressed plainly and their clothes bore faint traces of dirt and blood. The material was thick and looked rough and unpleasant; they wore faded colors and simple patterns. Leiko had a point. _Aoi_ was definitely dressed well. Her clothes were silk and she wore many layers-almost 12. Her kimono was a mixture of purple and silver; red dragons seemed to dance around the top layer and it was outlined in golden thread. _Aoi_ was sure she was dressed better than most princesses. _Aoi_ held up her head. Leiko was acting out of jealousy.

The first men arrived. _Aoi_ didn't react as the men sifted through the selection. The men didn't really look in her direction. They selected two other whores. Relief washed through her. What luck! When it happened again, she realized she was invisible to them. Leiko's plan backfired. _Aoi_ was dressed too well to be a whore, the men probably figured she was a concubine or too expensive. She wondered if Bankotsu knew this. Is this why he gave her such extravagant clothing? She laughed when she realized that plan would be way too complex for somebody like Bankotsu to figure out.

* * *

It took a month before the new change to return back to normal. She was not touched by anybody, Bankotsu included. She wanted to gloat to Leiko whose sway over the brothel baffled her. Leiko wasn't just hot air. _Aoi_ noted this, but her disrespect towards the woman would not change. She didn't deserve it.

_Aoi_ returned from cleaning sweaty and dingy. She did not use her prized kimonos to clean. At first she did to anger Bankotsu, but later she grew to appreciate the artistry. It was the only thing of beauty the brothel offered and she hated to admit, it was the first thing she ever owned…

After taking a cold bubble bath, she only put on the top layer of a bright red kimono over her body. She was quite tired so decided now was the best time for a nap. The Shichinintai were returning tonight so she knew this was her last day of peace for a while. Her skin was soft and a nice rosy complexion; she loved when her skin bore color. Her mother had beautiful porcelain skin; _Aoi_ felt awkward when her skin resembled her mother's-the infamous priestess Lady Kikyo.

Her slumber was disturbed by the heavy sound of feet and labored breathing. She sat up and looked up. A man walked in front of her cell and scanned her body. The way he looked at her made her sick.

"I want her." He grunted with lust laced in his voice. _Aoi_ heard the coins being dropped in someone's hands. Then her cell opened.

His feet shuffled from age and ponderous muscle. His skin was marred and dark from labor and he had scars from battle. He rubbed his rough calloused hands and looked at her again. _Aoi_ didn't break her gaze. She didn't blink; it was as if she'd miss everything in that instant. He began to undress. _Aoi_ said nothing and did not move. The man was completely nude when he approached her. "I missed females…" He grabbed her shoulders. She pushed him forcefully back. He slammed into the cell wall. Bankotsu didn't move when she tried that with him, but this man was ordinary. "What the hell?"

"Go away. Do not touch me."

The man stood their confused. "I paid for you." He thought she resisted for money.

"It is not money." _Aoi_ covered herself. Her coyness only made the man more aroused. She could both sense and see it. He approached her again slower. He grabbed her arm and kissed her neck. _Aoi_ flinched as the faint stench of hard liquor insulted her sense of smell. She pushed him off again. The man fell on his behind perplexed, but then stood up again. This continued like a dance, _Aoi_ was convinced the man thought this was a game. But she was beginning to lose. Every push got weaker. And he no longer fell long distances away from her. _Aoi_ questioned whether or not she should continue to fight his advances. She no longer fought Bankotsu, why should this man be any different? She relaxed. The man held her waist. She could feel his erection on her side. His dick was smaller than Bankotsu's. She didn't know whether that meant it would bring pleasure, pain, or a neutral feeling. _Aoi_ felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She fought Bankotsu to the end, so this man would not be different. She mustered all her strength and pushed him off of her.

The man fell backward and smacked his head. His eyes rolled back and froze on a fuming braided mercenary. Bankotsu swung Banryu. _Aoi_'s cell completely collapsed from the back draft. She barely had time to protect her head as the wood came crashing down. _Aoi_ felt a strong hand grab her wrist practically breaking her arm and wrist as he pulled her out the wreckage. "You think this shit is funny?" Bankotsu dropped her beside the man. He flipped Banryu and stabbed the man in the stomach. He drug Banryu through the man before taking the great halberd out. Blood sprayed in her face. "Well do you?" He said slamming Banryu through the man's penis. _Aoi_ almost threw up. Bankotsu grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to eye level. "If I hear that another man has touched you, I will **murder** you." Bankotsu let go and retrieved Banryu. "Now clean this shit up!"

"…no."

Bankotsu hurled Banryu straight at her throat. He would have hit if she didn't dodge! "What the fuck did you say to me?"

"I said no." Bankotsu grabbed her jaw.

"I'll break it." He threatened

"And what for? Whores sleep with men for money."

"But you're **my** whore."

"What does that mean?"

"You fuck me and **only** me."

"That's not how it works!"

"Fuck you, Pet!" he said letting her go. He looked at her angrily before dragging her to the middle of the brothel. He pulled off the thin layer she wore and took her hard. When he emptied himself into her his anger for her dissipated. He then used his two fingers to make her feel pleasure. She bore it in her face. It was louder than any fake scream that pierced those walls. They remained there for hours. And no man ever passed by_ Aoi's _cell again…

**(A/N) I'm back. Jealousy is crazy isn't it?**

**_Next Chapter- Her screams pierce the air. Aoi flinches as the sound of the blows gets louder. She loads the arrow and aims. A final scream. His body falls over. She knew it was all over…_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Last Arrow

She looked at the stars. Her mind wondered from the sky to nature in general. _Aoi_'s mind took a new turn and she thought of Bankotsu and her situation. She probably wouldn't have thought twice about him if his arm wasn't draped around her.

_Draped?_ More like fastened… She couldn't push his arm off her body. If he wasn't sleep she knew he would be laughing at her. Her arms were fastened to her side and she was uncomfortably on her back. It was an awkward position to fall asleep, but fatigue managed to set in. She could not breathe well; his arm constricted her chest. Her sleep could not enter a deep phase. She could sense several demonic auras around them, but none would cross them. That would mean instant death.

Every time he killed a demon he would mutter a number. When it happened the first time, _Aoi_ thought she was hallucinating, but it was confirmed when he blurted out "371!"

He would hold her as he slaughtered them. Bankotsu didn't want to take any chances of her running away. It worked to his benefit; he was learning to battle with just one arm. Wielding Banryu with one hand became second nature now that _Aoi_ was by his side…literally. His pole arm was definitely stronger, and his other had killer grip. Displaying his strength and ruthlessness to her was also his definition of a bonus…

Bankotsu was impressed with how well she could keep up with him. Because of this they, could venture far distances from the brothel. These rare trips were torture. She loved the outdoors: she loved running fields when the sun shined, looking up at the sky as it rained on her, climbing tall trees, and sinking deep into the forest at night. And he took it away from her. She knew their ventures were neither for her happiness nor sanity. It was to sate his sexual appetite. It was just a change of scenery.

* * *

The summer was practically over. _Aoi_ slumped in her cell hitting her head several times lightly. She'd been here for almost a season. She couldn't believe she had spent so much time somewhere she didn't want to be.

_Aoi_ decided to venture further with her cleaning. It was her plan to clean a little further towards the door until she could finally flee when the Band of Seven were not present. It was a long-shot and would take probably a month to do, but she decided to be optimistic. She had already missed the blooming of the flowers that she shared a name with. Thinking of that made her resentful; her face bore sorrow and pain. She closed her eyes to prevent tears. She had not cried since arriving and she sure as hell wouldn't start now. She breathed out and opened her eyes. She almost gasped!

_Aoi_ must have been rewarded for keeping composure. Two steps in front of her, a bow and two arrows lay abandoned. She could feel her heart and mind race. She picked up the weapon and placed it in her kimono. She trained on a larger bow, but she was a talented archer. If she stayed in the village of her birth longer she might have been a master, but she didn't. She couldn't…

_A girl in a plain aquamarine yukata walked along side the young village miko. She couldn't have been more than four, but her eyes bore the pain of life. Her eyes… Over the years they had grown lighter. She was born with eyes black as night, then they grew brown, now they were the hue that belonged to two-the young village miko and her departed sister, Kikyo._

"_Teach me archery, Lady Kaede."_

"_You are a unique child. You do not possess any spiritual powers yet want to learn the ways of a miko."_

"_No, not a miko" she shook her wild black hair "Just archery"_

_Kaede sighed. "Fine, I guess it is something in your eyes that makes me think you can master it."_

_As time progressed it was the usual to see the parentless child with a bow and multiple arrows. Her quiver would be full at dawn and empty at nightfall. When the girl slept was a mystery people were too apathetic to solve. She either stole or made her own arrows; that was another question they didn't care to answer._

_The wild child and Kaede were beside each other. She pulled back an arrow. She landed on the target without opening her eyes. "Excellent, I haven't seen skill like that since the late Lady Kikyo!"_

"_Lady Kikyo? Who's that?" the girl asked_

_Kaede told her the story of Lady Kikyo and the hanyou Inuyasha. Eventually she heard more details from the villagers._

_The years past and the wild-child was about seven. The village boys grabbed her hair and teased her. She didn't play with dolls nor did she learn to keep house like the other girls. "You're going to be a beggar!" they teased constantly_

"_No I'm not!" She screamed back. "No I'm not!"_

"_Haha! The beggar's crying." The wild child touched her face tears were falling, she was crying in front of **them?** One of the boys pushed her and stepped on her head. "Get used to the dirt." They each got in a hit before laughing off. The wild child laid there. She didn't want to get up. She didn't want anyone to see her shame and weakness. At that moment she wished she was dead. To make matters worse, it was a bright and sunny day. Even the sky mocked her. It could at least cry with her._

_Suddenly a warm hand touched her back. "Ye hold your emotions well. My sister was the same way and in a way it was for the best, but ye be just a child let your pain go. It's okay to let go." The wild child looked up at Lady Kaede's smiling face. She broke down and held onto her tightly. This was the closest thing to a mother she had. She stayed there for what seemed like hours weeping. Kaede took the girl by the hand and led her to her hut. Kaede fed, washed and clothed the girl. That night she slept deeply and comfortably._

_Aoi_ stopped what she was doing and ran back to her cell. Her body was shaking in anticipation. She couldn't wait until the Band of Seven returned. She knew it would be a week or more. She wished she had the power to control time. She would progress this wait; in retrospect, if she had the power of time she would prevent her and Bankotsu from ever meeting. _Aoi_ pushed her meaningless thoughts out of her mind and found patience, and she waited…

**Eight Days Later…**

_Aoi_'s pleasant mood was apparent through the dank brothel. The other girls thought it was because of the return of her client. They would be blown away if they knew it wasn't because of her libido.

After dark _Aoi_ would test the strength of the bow. One arrow had a split shaft and the arrowhead was dull. She used that to practice aim before it became unusable. She had one arrow left. She felt like craving Bankotsu's kanji symbols in the shaft, but she didn't want to risk the arrow breaking.

_Aoi_ had the bow and arrow hidden under her futon. She couldn't risk Leiko or anyone else taking it from her. As far as she was concerned, nothing would.

_But that was wishful thinking…_

_Aoi_ jumps as she hears the screams of one of the whores. It was different than usual. Screams usually didn't last long, but this time it was louder. Her scream was longer. Whatever was happening, _Aoi_ was frightened for her. _Aoi_ sat on the futon, but the scream didn't subside. Now it was overwritten by a man's loud cursing and a crash. The woman screamed and gurgled. _Aoi_ closed her eyes and flinched with each blow. **The bow and arrow…** NO! This was _Aoi_'s only chance to kill Bankotsu! The man who stole her innocence and freedom! When she hers a weaker holler and her cries. The woman began to weep. Enough was enough… _Aoi_ unlocked her cage and grabbed her bow and arrow. She followed the sounds of horror.

Her screams pierce the air. _Aoi_ flinches as the sound of the blows gets louder. She loads the arrow and aims. A final scream. His body falls over. She knew it was all over…

The arrow shot so fast you would miss it even if you didn't blink. It landed through the man's neck. He began to choke on his blood. _Aoi_ looks over at the wounded girl. She was covered in blood, her eyes were swollen shut and she was missing several teeth. He had ripped her hair out.

_Aoi_ was about to walk over to her when she was bludgeoned in the back of her head. "You did this didn't you?" _Aoi_ didn't get to see her assailant as powerful blows rained on her. Whoever this was used a stick, they jabbed her and smacked her. _Aoi_'s body was going numb. The woman she saved was passed out in a corner. _Aoi_ was soon to follow.

* * *

When _Aoi_ woke up she was in the same spot, the woman too. She was moaning. She knew the pain had to be great. _Aoi_ instantly hated herself; her delay cause this woman unnecessary pain. _Aoi_ ignored the pain in her body and carried the woman to the washroom. She was the blood off of her and bandaged her. _Aoi_ then fed her, clothed her and watched over her as she slept.

By the time Bankotsu returned, the woman could move without bleeding. _Aoi_ was pleased, but her eyes shown with sorrow and guilt.

Bankotsu opened her cage. "Pet!" He looked at her body. Her milky skin was coated in fading bruises. She didn't attend to her appearance. So her thick hair was wild around her face. What the fuck happened?-he heard what happened, but who gave the permission to touch her. Bankotsu yanked her up by her sore arm and dragged her out the cell. "Who the fuck touched you?"

"I don't know."

"Cut the bullshit!" He said tightening the grip on her wrist.

"I am not lying."

Bankotsu let go of her wrist and stared at her. He grabbed her head and kissed her lips softly. _Aoi_ froze, not returning the kiss and confused by this uncharacteristic show of affection. "Who was that arrow meant for?" he asked in a disturbing friendly manner

"…"

"Was it meant for me?" He said kissing her again. She didn't answer, she didn't have to. Bankotsu's eyes grew dark. He grabbed her hair and pulled. "Try some shit like that again; you'll never be able to shot or even pick up an arrow again!" He tosses her down. "Get that invalid out our room and clean yourself up." They were going somewhere far away from the brothel…

**(A/N) Sorry for the long update. Trust me I haven't forgotten, it's just difficult thinking of material especially when you aren't yourself.**

**_Next Chapter- Aoi realizes Bankotsu has to appease the darker side to his sexual appetite. Lemon…_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Appealing to the Dark Side

Echoes danced along the cave walls as they consummated at midnight in seclusion. Nights like this there was no chance of interference; nights like this Bankotsu could engage in whatever his heart desired. Tonight it was screams…

Bankotsu had a tight grip on the back of her neck as he slammed into her body swiftly. Her knees scrapped across the rough cavern floor. It stung as rock and impure water irritated the broken skin. Her face was on the side flat onto the floor. Her eyes were slammed shut. It wasn't as if she didn't know what he wanted. He told her when they got there.

"_I wanna hear you scream…"_

And then she was against the wall, twisted, and now pinned to the floor. Little by little she gave him what he asked, at first it was intentional so their moments would end faster, but when she discovered her cries only triggered rougher sex she did her best not to let it happen.

His grasp got tighter as he bust inside her. He pulled out and sat across from her. _Aoi_ slowly got up and attempted to fix her clothes, but they had been shredded to almost nothing.

"Come here" he motions. She says nothing as she walks over and sits on his lap. It hurt to do so, the experience left her raw. She hoped that this was it for the night. She tried not to think about it. "How long have we been together?"

"Too long." She answers.

"I'm proud of you for not fighting me anymore." He says as he kisses her neck.

'Doesn't mean I don't want you dead.' She smiled at the thought. He nipped her neck. "I don't like marks."

"But you're mine. And you have marks here, and here, here, and now here…" He pointed to her scraped knees, the cuts on her feet, the print on the side of her face and now the hickey he left. His hand traveled down to her redden kitty. "These marks make your skin flawless."

He felt the tender opening lightly applying pressure. It was as if he was warning her of his presence. He put two fingers inside her wet pussy. Her walls her pushing against his fingers. By this time he knew what she liked and what move triggered what. He wasted no time attacking her clit. _Aoi_'s legs trembled with pleasure and fatigue. She wanted more and to be left alone. But he wouldn't… He put his arm around the leg he lifted up and her waist. He continued to kiss her neck as his fingers plunged deeper into her throbbing core. Her sharp intakes of breath made his member rise slowly. She gripped his wrist as she came. Her nails dug into his skin. He let her leg down and held her waist with both arms. He turned her head to face him. Their lips touched and they kissed until they eventually settled into sleep.

**The Next Morning…**

_Aoi_ woke up with a yawn. She her arms were heavy for some reason. She tried to put them down, but was met with resistance on her wrist. Her eyes shot open. She looked around and realized she was tied to a cavern wall. Her clothes were moments from falling off. It was amazing how well the rags kept her from freezing. Bankotsu came back with breakfast. He smiled when she noticed she was awake.

"What is this?"

"You're awake."

"Quit stating the obvious." How did she say sleep through all of this? Her eyes widened. "Did you drug me?"

"Just a little."

"Then you better hope I never get loose."

Bankotsu smirked. "That's what I like about you." He said grabbing her chin. "You don't take shit and you try to fight me, but sometimes it's annoying." He let go. "I want you totally submissive today." Bankotsu bent down to her spread open legs. He held her thighs teasing her a bit before he tasted the inside. He traced her clit and lapped at it a couple of times before he wrapped his tongue around it. Waves of pleasure shot through _Aoi_'s lower area. She looked down to only see the top of his head. He tried to shut her legs but he had ropes around her thighs, knees and ankles. They were staying open. His tongue went deeper inside her. He swirled it around her opening and went back to her nub. He licked up her folds and muttered. 'I could eat her for hours…' He entered back inside her and raked his teeth along her clit. She jerked her arms, but only her elbows moved. Her legs twitched, but didn't go anywhere as she came. It tickled down to the cavern floor. Bankotsu stuck his finger inside her. "You're good and ready now…" He took it out and licked his finger. He cut her arms free first. She tumbled onto him. He held her waist as he cut her legs free. Bankotsu took his hoari pants off and pinned her to the wall again. He entered her swiftly and so fast that she had to grab him for support. Her body was sleep from being bound for so long. So she clawed his back. Bankotsu flipped her around and pushed her into the cold stone wall. Her breasts were pressed against it. She used her arms to keep her head from scraping across it. Bankotsu kept pound her from behind. He spanked her a couple of times and pulled her hair to look back at him. He turned her body around so he could go deeper in her pussy. She held onto his wrists as her back scuffed across the limestone. He let her go when he came.

* * *

Every time he came he would want to try something new. He was thrilled when he found out they could still rut during her menstrual. Ropes, leashes, chains, chairs, rods, food, even swords, he found new ways to _play_ with her. _Aoi_'s room transformed from having luxuries to strange contraptions to sate Bankotsu's fantasies. She left her room soak her body. She had red spots from past encounters and even the beginning of scars.

She wanted payback…

Bankotsu entered _Aoi_'s room to see her laying on the futon asleep. It didn't bother him. He was used to waking her up. He bent down to kiss her when her eyes shot open and she moved out the way quickly, tying his ankles. He didn't notice and fell when he got up to get her. She flipped him over and tied his wrists together and out. She tied his bound feet to the bars of her cell. Bankotsu was tied to her floor. She looked around at all the crap placed there. She picked up a chair and lifted it over her head. _Aoi_ looked in his blue eyes which shown in surprise. She threw it against the wall. She began to destroy every contraption he brought. She straddled him and sat on his waist.

"I think I like you better this way."

"Pet you-" _Aoi_ slapped him.

"I make the rules around here." _Aoi_ covered his face with a silk obi. She scooted back to his hips. He was at attention. She rolled her eyes before licking the head. She dripped along his shaft and kept her mouth nice and wet. She traveled down his shaft occasionally gagging. She stopped when he was hard enough to her liking. She guided his cock into her pussy and slid onto it. She moved her body slowly in a forward movement. _Aoi_ could tell he wanted more. She could see his arm jerking. He would grab her waist and take control if he wasn't bound. Maybe she would go faster if he begged her… "You want me to go faster? You want it rougher?" She popped faster before returning to her slow pace. "Beg me." 'That's right! Say _Aoi_-sama please!'

Whatever he said was muffled, but it sounded like. "You're insane."

_Aoi_ came and got off him. His member stood up while she laughed at it from her futon. She came back and inserted it again. She laid on his chest and took the obi from around his face. She WANTED him to look at her. She trailed her hands over her body. She bit her finger and did her best to enticing. All say she was something he wanted, but couldn't have. _Aoi_ let his head graze her pussy and left marks on his neck. "You belong to me now." She told him.

Bankotsu smirked. "That's not such a bad thing." _Aoi_ smiled, kissed him, then slapped him. She didn't give him permission to speak.

**(A/N) This lemon isn't dark; it's just a little different than my usual stuff. I don't usually use bondage. It's almost school time! I love my college. The next update you get I should be moved in my dorm. But don't worry if my update if I don't update in the next two months. I need to get my priorities in order. School work, extracurricular, job, fanfics, driving, community service…**

**_Next Chapter- Someone surprising helps Aoi with her problem._**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Unlikely Ally

Pleasant mornings and cool nights… The Fall season came in an ordinary fashion. It was exactly how it would be if she were not imprisoned in a lavish cell. It was as if life continued as normal even though she wasn't a part of it. _Aoi_ longed for the colors of nature. Autumn produced the most splendid of colors that even her fine kimonos couldn't match.

The air was stale.

She loosened the 12 layers of her kimono. They were tight on her body to give it more appeal, but the closeness was driving her insane. She had been in this space for too long. Even though her body was not physically sick, her mind was beginning to break.

* * *

Leiko was older than most of the women and she didn't need to be among them. It gave her a sense of pride. She was better than them. They wallowed in filth and knew nothing, but to lay back and take it. They wore rags. She wore silk. But there was one that got to her. _Aoi_ also wore silk. She wasn't so vain to be upset because of clothing. It was just the way she presented herself. In a twisted way, she saw herself in that girl…

Leiko looked at _Aoi_'s cell. It was always being recreated. Now it was made of thicker wood than the other girls. It was smooth to the touch. "Girl, what you got between your legs that's better than those girls?"

_Aoi_ scoffed "I'm not going to respond to that."

"Don't have to." Leiko shrugged. "What's your name anyway?"

_Aoi_'s eyes widened. Nobody cared to ask her name. She smiled and walked closer to Leiko. "I was given the name Aiko-Mikazuki, but I go as _Aoi_."

"Aiko-Mikazuki is a big name. So you shorten it with _Aoi_? Why not Mika or Ai?"

"I don't need such an elegant name."

Leiko snorted. "The boldest bitch I ever met is now excepting limitations... I am disappointed."

"Concubine or corpse. Isn't that what you said?" _Aoi_ looked at Leiko. "I am certain I'll be neither when I walk out of here. So you rest assure I accept no limitations."

"You've been here for months."

"And you've been her for years." _Aoi_ shot back. "It's trial and error."

"Then let me offer some advice." Leiko frowned at _Aoi_. "Bankotsu won't accept you walking out that door. Even by some freak accident you make it out alive, he will hunt you down killing anyone in his path and kill you too or beat you and drag you back." Leiko turned away. "So think before you act."

"I'll kill him before I let that happen."

Leiko stopped in her tracks. "Bit your tongue before it's cut out."

**The Next Day...**

"Aiko-Mikazuki"

_Aoi_ heard Leiko's self-righteous command and dismissed it. She did not feel like dealing with whatever she had planned. The woman ran to her cell and opened it. She stood in front of _Aoi_ before dropping her breakfast on the floor. _Aoi_ didn't react, but you could feel the anger radiating off of her. Leiko simply grinned and turned whipping her hair in _Aoi_'s face. Before she left her cell she turned.

"You need to address your superior. Especially one that has done something for you. Eat fast."

"Superior? More like a sad, pathetic woman who feeds off others miseries to make her dim soul feel a glimpse of happiness." _Aoi_ muttered.

Leiko got in her face. "Repeat that."

"No need. You heard it just fine. If you want to hit me go ahead, but it won't remove the truth from my words."

Leiko's face grew red. She tightened her mouth before leaving her cell. _Aoi_ smiled lightly and shook her head at the tainted meal at her feet. She knew Leiko wouldn't provide her with another one until it was around the time Bankotsu returned. Whenever that would be... A breeze made the door to her cell open slightly. _Aoi_ slammed it shut, but didn't lock it. _Aoi_'s heart beat hard.

_So think before you act..._

Is Leiko tested her? She didn't think Leiko was capable of making such a careless mistake, anger or not. She wondered what was to await her if she stepped out those doors. She remembered how to get in and out from the times Bankotsu took her to his sex-spots. They're was one guard. She didn't know him, but she knew he was the one to beat her when she kill a patron. All she needed to do is get around him.

_Aoi_ shut her cell behind her and ran through the court. Several whores looked at her and started making a fuss. Some told her to go back, others scolded her for leaving in the first place. None cheered her or goaded her to exit the brothel. _Aoi_ stopped dead in her tracks. The guard was coming. The others heard it too. They told her to run back. A few threatened to tell on her. _Aoi_ knew it was too late to run back. Leiko must have tipped him off that someone wasn't in their cell.

_So think before you act..._

He let out a stream of curses as he gruffly grabbed her arm. _Aoi_ pulled it and tried to break free. He was cutting the circulation off her wrist as he dragged her back to her cell. _Aoi_'s heels we being chaffed as she did her best to slow him down. He threw her against her cell. "If you weren't his bitch you'd pay with your ass." He opened it and threw her inside. "But he will know about what you were up to tonight."

_Aoi_ rubbed her wrist and slumped on her futon. Bankotsu threatened her next attempt would be her last. He was going to kill her.

**Next Week...**

Bankotsu was bloody, dirty and tired. The guard wasted no time telling him about "Pet". But according to his story Pet walked to her cell willingly when she realized it was futile. Bankotsu could tell he was lying, but didn't push it because he knew she most likely did try to leave again. Before he got into her cell he was stopped by red-headed woman.

"Bankotsu-sama, are you going to punish Pet?" _Aoi_ glared at her.

"I guess you could say that."

"Don't be too hard on her. She was only going to check on the other whore she was nursing. It was concern not disobedience that drove her to leave that night." _Aoi_ was surprised. What drove her to this.

"I don't care she still broke the rules."

"It's a shame. You made such good progress with her too..." Leiko bowed and left.

Bankotsu opened her cell. "Don't ever do anything so stupid again!"

And that was it... _Aoi_ closed her eyes and realized Leiko's intentions. It was to show her power and authority over her and even Bankotsu. _Aoi_ was surprised, but not too upset. Her objective was now Leiko's friendship. Then she'd be one step closer to leaving this hell.

One came the ritual of pleasure and pain. This really was hell to her.

**(A/N) YES! I finished Chapter 9!**

**_Next Chapter: IDK yet._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Wanting It…

Bankotsu looked at _Aoi_ with bright blue eyes. He hadn't been gone long, but something kept pulling him back. He guessed it was because she was still new that she had his mind. Lately that's all he would dream. Usually he wouldn't dream anything (or maybe he didn't remember them), but since he got her all his dreams were perverted. His dreams had a lot more violence her body could handle though…

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. She noticed he was staring at her for a while. She didn't know why she asked. She guessed she wanted a change from their usual bouts of empty romping.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?" he asked her

"How would I know? I guess you like the things I do." She joked. "You do keep coming back for more…"

Bankotsu looked at her surprised. He smirked at her. "You aren't that good."

"How would you know? You've been with other girls." She didn't get an answer, but she could practically feel the smirk. "Man-whore…" she whispered low enough for him to hear.

"Hey! The only whore here is you."

"I've only been with you."

"You BETTER have only been with me."

"And if I gave myself to someone else what would you do?" Bankotsu glared at her playful face. "Not a damn thing." She taunted.

"Tch, you're probably right. I'd be bigger anyway." He said cocky.

_Aoi_ scoffed. "Bigger doesn't mean better."

"Yes it does."

"No."

"Yes it does!"

"I'm not going to waste my time arguing with a child."

"I'm not a child!" Bankotsu pouted

"…"

**Later…**

If someone asked her if she thought she and Bankotsu would be laying on the ground looking at her ceiling and talking she would've laughed. Surprisingly, that was exactly what they were doing. "Is this what you do all day?"

"Do you care?"

"I'm bored."

"Usually a whore would be busy pleasing other men or working on a craft, but since you won't let me do either, _yes_, this is what I do all day."

He could feel the venom in her words. "I would let you clean again, but you keep trying to run away. Plus you're like an oni with shit. I can't trust you with an instrument. You might sharpen it to make a key or blade or something. I might come in with you playing the lire and then you pick it up and choke me with it." _Aoi_ started laughing. "Are you an oni?"

"Really? Are you seriously asking that question?" He was. "No, but what if I told you I had a hanyou father and a priestess mother."

"I'd say you were lying, but wouldn't care as long as you were fully human."

"Why am I talking to you?"

"You wanna do something else?" he suggested, "Cause I'm always up for that."

"No."

"No?"

"No!"

Bankotsu smirked and laid down.

* * *

"You know what made me want you?" _Aoi_ didn't move, but her expression changed. "You ducked."

"…"

"At that moment, I wasn't expecting that. And the more you fought I saw you were wild; so I wanted to tame you."

"That's bullshit!"

"Shut up! I'm being serious."

"And that's why I'm so angry!" She raised her hands and started hitting.

"Quit." He grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to his body. "I said quit."

"I never quit."

"Then I'll teach you how. You need to learn when to give up." He pushed her back and watched her fall. She immediately spun around and moved from him. He grabbed her ankles and dragged her closer to him. He held her ankles in place. She got on her knees and attempted to get out his grip. He flipped her and held her ankles again. She sat up and tried to pull his hands off her ankles. Every time she pried off his fingers, he'd reposition and she'd have to start over. She pulled back her hands. "Give up?"

"Of course not! My fingers are sore… When they get better, I'll get you."

"You won't do nothing unless I want you to."

"Sure"

"Heh" Bankotsu got on top of her. He pinned her body to the ground. She pushed on his chest, but he wasn't going anywhere. She stopped for a second to catch her breath. Then she frantically jerked herself trying to break free. Their eyes met. They stared at each other in silence until…

"So you don't want to have sex…?"

"No." she answered watching his every move. Without him having to speak she knew what he was about to do. He was going to **make** her want it.

Bankotsu kissed her neck and chest. She squirmed in a weak attempt to get him off. She wasn't trying. He knew it and so did she. "You know you want to kiss me."

"No, I don't." She said turning her face. He sucked her neck as he entwined his fingers in hers. He licked over the purplish-red bruise on her neck and sat up. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she couldn't think. He smirked and felt her body. He cupped her breast in his hands and kneaded them. Bankotsu edged his thumb across her nipple. He lightly bit it even through the fabric. He tugged softly before letting go. He put his hands in her shirt. He rode his hands up her smooth body. His hands were full with her breasts. He knew they tasted as good as they felt. Without much struggle he opened her yukata. His head lowered to her chest. He repeated his action from before and devoted the same attention to its twin. It surprised him how warm the rest of her body was in contrast to her cold hands and feet. He knew there was another part of her that was warm…

Bankotsu's left hand stayed on her right breast while his right hand went to her womanhood. He slid two fingers in her opening. She was so wet. He didn't know why she proceeded with the games. She really wanted it. And he really wanted it too. He pushed his fingers inside her. He pumped his fingers inside her as his thumb played with her clitoris. He did that briefly and leaned over her again. With their clothes on, he pushed his hips against hers. She could feel his member press against her kitty. She closed her eyes. It felt so good. If it felt this way without him being inside; she knew he'd feel incredible when he was. WHEN he was…

Before she could climax he got off her and laid beside her. _Aoi_ turned to him in surprise and unsated desire. "You-"

"I don't want to." Bankotsu sneered.

_Aoi_ folded her arms. "I could just take it from you."

"So you want it." _Aoi_ said nothing. "Say you want it."

"No, I don't want it."

"Lies! You want it just as much as I do. Just admit it!" Her mind was foggy and she shook her head. She felt her sex. She was soaking! She thought about all the things she wanted done and her fingers started giving her the pleasure she needed. "Don't…" He didn't know whether he wanted her to quit or continue at first. Watching her please herself was strangely arousing (to the point where his jealousy kicked in). "I didn't give you permission."

"I don't need your permission and you will watch."

She climbed on his torso and spread her legs. He fingers slid in her hot opening. Bankotsu's blue eyes went nowhere. He was speechless, but that didn't last long because he just thought of something. "For a girl who doesn't want sex, you're sure on me a lot. Fuck it." Bankotsu pulled her body on his and gave her a searing kiss. They frantically smothered each other; their tongues battled for dominance. She slid his horari pants off and her yukata up and slid her pussy over his throbbing member. If it didn't feel so good he would gloat. She moved her hips around and grinded on him. Her hands pulled his face closer to his while his made her hips grind harder on him. _Aoi_ straddled him until she put her knees in his lap. She turned around and bent backward so her lips could connect with his again. Her hips moved forward and back. She put his hand over her breasts and left her hands over his.

"Are you going to give it to me like I want?"

"Just like you want." He promised

He pushed her forward. She caught herself with her hands and relaxed on her knees. _Aoi_ pushed her butt upward. Bankotsu grabbed her waist and entered her from the back. She braced herself as her body was jerked forward against his thrusts. Her knees would be splinted and red, but she didn't care. He pulled her hair roughly. _Aoi_ bit her lip, but couldn't mask the moans and sighs of pleasure. She hated, but yet loved the way she felt right now.

_How ironic was it that **THIS** was her favorite position…?_

**A/N) Sorry for the long wait! Mid-terms are now over and I have updated!**

**_Next Chapter- The price of freedom._**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Price of Freedom

Autumn came and went. Winter was creeping without taking mercy on anyone. Goosebumps decorated her arms and legs. She curled up in the silk sheet she received. It was gorgeous; lavender with gold and blue thread intertwined in making kanji and a beautiful windy background; she didn't know how to read much, but she managed to find the symbol "forever." Pretty doesn't mean warm… Her face was pale, but her nose and checks were rosy with fever and irritation. She knew she was getting ill.

She wasn't doing well so she wondered how Bankotsu was fairing. They usually slept outside of in tents. It wasn't until they annihilated a village that they sleep indoors. _Aoi_ stopped all thoughts. How dare she be concerned over him? Her mind was screaming logic, but her heart wouldn't listen. Just because the last few weeks had been good with him didn't mean that it was going to stay that way.

"Comfy?" _Aoi_ looked up to Leiko outside her cell. _Aoi_ shut her eyes and didn't answer. "I know you aren't." Leiko opened her cell and paced around her. "Summer… Autumn… Now it's Winter… You're still here. It seems like your drive to k-i-l-l has disappeared. Have you given up?"

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about what's outside these walls."

"It's snowing." Leiko told her. "Visualize that! It's snowing outside; it melts as soon as it hits the ground, but there are tiny flurries falling."

"And you want me to know this because…"

"Because I wanted to see how strongly you want out. I can give it to you."

_Aoi_ paused, but then started laughing. "I'm not stupid, you know. You would never do such a thing. What's in it for you?"

Leiko looked at her with pain in her eyes. "I'm pregnant." It took _Aoi_ a while to realize the significance of what she said. Traditionally, children of concubines were recognized as son and daughters of their patrons. Things here were very untraditional. She knew without a doubt a whore would either be disposed of and the child too. What use did the Shichinintai have with children? Nothing; it didn't matter that Leiko was a concubine or not. The same was going to happen to her.

"What do you need me for?"

"Because you know how to survive. I'm not arrogant enough to think I'd survive out there by myself, especially now. We'll be helping each other out. We'll both be free."

"What do you need me to do?"

"You need to distract Yuudai; seduce him. I'll take care of the rest."

_Aoi_ hesitated. Her mind started racing on her moments with Bankotsu:

_Bankotsu returned in the dead of night. The sound of Banryu woke Aoi from sleep. "Hey"_

"_Yo"_

_She sleepily gives him a kiss. "You're dirty." She gets up and stretches. She takes his hand and walks to the bathroom. She starts pouring water and oil in the basin. She stokes the fire and turns to Bankotsu. She takes off his clothes and tosses them aside. She looked down and noticed the oncoming erection and ignores it. "Okay, it's ready."_

_Bankotsu smirks and hops into the bath. He curses and glares at Aoi. "This water's fucking freezing!"_

"_Well I thought you needed to cool down." She grinned widely. Her eyes shined in amusement and playfulness._

_Bankotsu looked at her and stood up. "How about a taste of your own medicine…" He grabs her arm and pulls her into the water. Aoi gasps in the sudden change in temperature. Water splashes out of the basin and puts out the fire. It went unnoticed as Bankotsu held her from behind. Her robe clung to her frame. She playfully tries to escape Bankotsu._

"_Let me go, you're dirty."_

"_You are too, now." Bankotsu twirls her around in the water. She clings to his arms as soft laughter comes from her. "I love that sound." He tells her. Aoi smiles as he turns her around. "But I like your screams better." He pushed her to the edge and the temperature increases…_

_Bankotsu pouted as Aoi fussed about the wounds on his wrist and torso. She kept going on about infection and overexertion and other words he didn't know the meaning of and didn't care. After she dressed his wounds her grabbed her wrists and pulled her down under him. "Shut up. You talk too much." His mouth covered hers and she didn't say anything else coherent that night…_

_Aoi straddles his back as she rubs it fervently. He presses the base of her palm down and rides it up until she gets to his shoulders. She grabs his shoulders firmly and works out the tension. At first she detested such stupid acts, but she grew to like it overtime. She only wore the outer layer of her lavender kimono (Bankotsu's favorite) because she would be too hot in full clothing thanks to the body heat). She put oils on her hand and put in on his back._

"_It better not be that scented shit…" he muttered_

"_It is."_

_Bankotsu turned around and sat up to face her. "Stop it, Pet. I don't want to be smelling like some woman!"_

"_It is not feminine to smell nice."_

"_Well it sure as hell ain't manly."_

"_You're a child." Aoi pointed out._

"_I'm not a child! I'm older than you." Aoi rolls her eyes. "Get off. You're done." Aoi gets up and starts to put on her clothes. "Whoa, hold up." He says holding her wrist, "I didn't say put that back on; I just said that you're done." Bankotsu sits back down and looks at her. Nah, she wasn't getting dressed on his watch…_

Leiko chuckled bitterly. "Why so silent, Aiko-Mikazuki? You aren't in love are you?" Before _Aoi_ could answer Leiko slammed her fist in the floor hard. "Let me tell you a story about love!" Her knuckles started bleeding. "Unlike you and the other whores, I wasn't saved from decimation. I grew up with Renkotsu and he came back for me. Everyone said we would get married and would have many children. He loved me. LOVED Boys grow up to be men. They aren't the same people you ran to the river with, forced to play house, did chores, and hid in fields with. Renkotsu wasn't always a killer." Leiko's voice began to get shaky. "It was a year ago. I was pregnant. So I told him and I was so happy…" Leiko pointed to a spot just under her belly button. "He punched me right here." Tears streamed down her face. "It was so painful. He never hit me before; I didn't understand, and the blood just kept coming. I couldn't stop it. I never asked him why. It was apparent to me then, I was never going to be his wife." Leiko looked at _Aoi_ with hatred. "Bankotsu doesn't love you. He's not even monogamous!"

"I know that."

"And you obviously can't read either." Leiko picked up _Aoi_'s blanket and read. "_Mine forever, mine until death_. He doesn't love you. You're only his possession. He doesn't even like you enough to make you a concubine."

"…"

"He stole your virginity, your life, your freedom… You owe him nothing. You especially don't owe him your love."

_Aoi_ looked at the sheet with the gorgeous blue and gold inscription. She saw forever. Leiko had to be telling the truth. Why did Leiko's words sting so much. She knew the answer. Because they were true… She liked Bankotsu, a lot. To say love was overboard. "I'll do it." Leiko nodded and walked out. _Aoi_'s head throbbed. _It's snowing…_ "Snowing. It's snowing. It's snowing outside!" _Aoi_ started screaming. She looked at her sheet in distain. She ripped and tore the sheet into pieces. She pulled them hectically trying to tear it more into nonexistence. It was only in 6 pieces. She balled it up and threw it against her wall. She was so weak! Body, spirit, and heart! She slumped to the ground and clinched her teeth and eyes shut. Tears streamed out in spite of her attempts not to cry.

* * *

_Aoi_ brushed her hair slowly. Each stroke seemed more and more laborious. Her hair was damp and began to coil lightly. The scent wafting from her locks made her feel nauseated instead of beautiful. She put her hair into a ponytail and placed golden decretive chopsticks in the bind. Leiko had given it to her. She placed the kimono tight on her frame, but let left the top layer loose and only bound by the obi. Her tie was red and in the front. The rest of it was white. She didn't bother with full face makeup and only placed bright red rouge on her lips. She looked radiant, but she had an aura of rage! Her eyes bore all her emotions. Her mind was made up. She was going to do this.

She moved silently to the point where he could see her. He started his usual bout of profanity and insults; but, he stopped in midsentence when she untied her obi. Her outer layer flowed to the ground and landed on her feet. She stepped over it and began to walk back to her cell. She stopped turned to him and beckoned him to come with her eyes. The game of seduction was starting.

He followed her in small burst. She was beautiful. She was the epitome a female fatale. He would love to be inside of her, but he knew he couldn't. She belonged to Bankotsu. She was off limits. Absolutely off limits! For that reason his feet turned to lead. Her weightless strut was like a magnet. She kept pulling her to him. This was a fight he knew he couldn't win. She was a fox –vixen— a trickster, the one he knew would cause trouble. Then she stopped and looked at him with that beautiful, golden, stare. It was all over.

She sat him on her futon and takes the rest of her clothes off. It was if someone else was controlling her body as she watched. Her body reacted to the cold. _Aoi_ took out the bindings in her hair and let the chopsticks fall to the grown. Waves of raven hair splashed around her frame. It was like a black veil covering her body. He reached out his hand and touched her fragrant locks. He placed it under his nose and inhaled. His loins began to stir. She touched his shoulder and leaned into a kiss. His lips were chapped in rough. They almost hurt her smooth lips. She undressed him will continuing her distant lip-lock. His entire body felt like leather and sandpaper. The hairs on his arms and legs felt like miniature razors from years of labor and neglect. He held her face with calloused fingers. She really was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He would regret this later. They both would, but for now he was lost in the passion she created. And she was lost in the void of bitter emotions. She was deaf to the profanity he spewed. She was blind to everything that happened. She had no words. And she felt nothing.

The next thing she knew she heard a loud explosion with agonizing screams. A moment of déjà vu hit her as she recalled the disruption of her wedding. She wondered if somehow Bankotsu came back early, found out, and was on a rampage. The side of her wall blew out in a smaller explosion. Leiko's form appeared though the chaos and haze. She grabbed _Aoi_'s wrist and pulled her to the welcoming embrace and bitter cold of the outside.

_Aoi_ was finally free.

**(A/N) I left it to your imagination. I don't know whether or not she actually slept with him or not. I just said she blacked out. She could've killed him. Or she could have fucked him THEN killed him. I just don't know yet…**

**Next Chapter: Run!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Separating From Her

All of it went up in flames.

All they had to their names were the clothes on their back and the golden chopsticks Leiko could not leave behind in the blaze. They ran despite the snow. The cold was meaningless. Minutes turned to hours; hours turned to days. They made shelter in a cave when fatigue took over Leiko.

It was nearly impossible for her to find dry wood because of the snow, but she manages to find enough to start a small fire. "It's going to be much harder because it's winter." _Aoi_ says; wisps form around her words.

"It was never going to be easy to begin with."

It was like that until they found a village. They sold their clothes for thicker and less attractive attire. They browsed through several villages before they settled. They were far away from the Shichinintai brothel; in fact, nobody had heard of them.

Leiko was forced to sell her chopsticks for a small hut. It had many faults, but it was shelter. She put on a brave face. "It will be livable by the time the baby's born." _Aoi_ spoke optimistically; she would work hard to make it so.

"It's the New Year." Leiko informed her.

"I never keep track of days. It's pointless."

"Make a resolution, Aiko-Mikazuki."

"…I will never give myself to another man. …I will never kill again."

Leiko nodded at her words remembering that night; she started the explosion in the brothel and she did the same to the place where the concubines lived. "I resolve the same thing; and promise to deliver a healthy baby." She looked as if she was promising that to someone else, not herself.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey, big brother, it's New Years! Do you have a resolution?" Jakotsu slurred

They were drunk on sake lying on the cold ground. Bankotsu looked at the sky and thought of her. Her hair was as black as night and her eyes shone like stars. No matter where he went he couldn't escape visions of her. The day he went back to find the brothel and everything around it destroyed; he almost lost it. All Bankotsu could feel was anger and rage. He took even more pleasure in killing than before. Renkotsu told him that the explosion happened so fast and was so intense that she felt no pain. It didn't make Bankotsu any happier. There was a body where her room was. He refused to believe it was hers. He couldn't image her burned beyond recognition and then buried under ice and snow. He refused to believe she was weak enough to die. "You know what I resolve" the night started to piss him off; it was as black as the ashes and flesh of the body he recovered in what used to be her cell. "I will never die. I refuse to be as weak as she was. And I promise that others will feel the pain she did."

"Still sad about. Pet?"

"I'm not sad!"

"Sorry, shaken."

"I'm not shaken!"

"Well what do you feel?"

"Damn it, Jakotsu!" Bankotsu said breaking the jug of sake. "I'm pissed, mad, and pissed!" Bankotsu turned over and closed his eyes. "I'm done talking."

Jakotsu sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Okaaay…"

* * *

It was hell for _Aoi_. She worked at the Daimyo's home cleaning clothes for small pay in the morning and came home to pregnant Leiko at night. Leiko took the fact that she couldn't read or write seriously and began to teach her. She was lucky to get three hours of sleep each night. Since her pay was so small she stole from the head house and sold it in a neighboring village. "Read." Leiko commanded. _Aoi_ began to read the story of Princess Kaguya. Leiko frowned. "You sound like a dim-witted child. Start from the beginning!"

**Next Week…**

"Write." Leiko commanded. _Aoi_ began to write the things she saw around her without emotion. Leiko snatched the brush from her hand. "Hold it like this." _Aoi_ swallowed her anger and did as she was instructed. It was stupid to her. It wasn't as if reading and writing would ever benefit her. It was just good that she was a fast learner.

About two months passed when Leiko commanded her something new. "Create."

"What?"

"Trust me, write a story." _Aoi_ did as she was told. She wrote about nature and work. Leiko laughed and threw it in the fire. "Your voice is lovely; and, your kanji is beautiful. You've seen so much; write to make sure you're never in that place again."

It wasn't before long _Aoi_ filled their house with parchment. It got so abundant they decorated the walls with her work. Leiko went out to the village and gave it to those who could read. At nights she would perform for children and the villagers. They called her Nightingale. It spread to the daimyo and lady of their land.

"Aiko-Mikazuki?" _Aoi_ turned and was faced the daimyo. "The poet?"

She bowed. "I am."

"You are lovely." He smiled at her. "To think such a talented beauty has been in our midst without my knowledge."

"Forgive me, but I must get back to my chores."

"You don't have to worry about that, my dear. You don't have to worry about any of this anymore. I'm having a gathering in a few days; I want you to perform your works for me and my audience."

* * *

Renkotsu returned from the market with a perplexed look on his face. He went there to find metal and a decent hammer. He didn't return with either. He was staring at the item in his hand.

_Golden decorative chopsticks_

'Leiko…' He couldn't believe she was gone. Even worse, somebody had stolen from her body. That was his only explanation. There was no way the Leiko he knew would part with them. He made these for her…

They had been around Bankotsu's age. He was making horseshoes when he burned himself. Leiko was in the barn with him at the time and pulled him to the stream to soak his hands; and, they shared their first kiss. Later he worked his ass off; bought gold and made them for her. They had sex after he gave them to her. She always wore them. Well, not always. She stopped wearing them after he made her miscarry. Renkotsu smiled as he remembered what was said between them. _"Are you mad that I took your innocence?" "I was never innocent." "Be serious." Leiko looked into his eyes. "I was going to give it to you anyway. Why should it matter if it's now or our wedding day?"_ He didn't marry her. Leiko was gone forever. He didn't marry her. He failed.

* * *

_Aoi_'s popularity was increasing. They soon called her the Golden Nightingale. Her poems of love, sex, hurt, and war earned her money and fame. She was constantly traveling. She wasn't even there when Leiko went into labor with her daughter. _She looks like me; she has black eyes, and reddish-brown hair. I named her Nightingale. Yes, Aiko-Mikazuki, I named her after you. -Leiko_

After _Aoi_ sent a letter and money to Leiko, she laid in her futon and grabbed ink and parchment and began to write.

**(A/N) Filler chapter… I might start calling her Aiko-Mikazuki. I like the name better than _Aoi_, but it's a mouth-full. I found out I love writing about Leiko and Renkotsu to the point where I had to write her off or the focus would've shifted. I also miss Bankotsu and _Aoi_ so…**

**_Next Chapter- The Golden Nightingale, her beauty matches her words and voice. What happens when her fame spreads to the battlefield?_**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 13: Art and War

Never let anything distract you, especially on the battlefield. That's why they never allowed women fight in war. They were so distracting. It had been four months since her "death." Bankotsu finally got to the point where he wasn't constantly confrontational. He couldn't believe how long he was he was in a funk because of her; but, then again, he couldn't blame himself. She was very beautiful and he had a lot of fun with her. He remembered his resolution. It didn't change even though he was over her. And he _was_ over her.

Bankotsu told Jakotsu his theory of women being a distraction; Jakotsu agreed. They got a good laugh and Bankotsu vowed never to get so distracted again. Jakotsu didn't agree with that.

Since Bankotsu was no longer distracted by Pet, he could concentrate on him. He was making quite a name for him and his team. They now worked for twice as much as they did before. He like money… It was power. He had more of it since he didn't spend it on her. Bankotsu's mind was clear unlike the other soldiers who went AWOL to sneak in whorehouses. It was stupid; their sexual treks would only lead to severe punishment when they returned. Bankotsu was never like them. Yes, he did the same when she was alive, but he was better at it. Plus Bankotsu didn't have a commanding officer. None of his brothers had a deathwish so they wouldn't tell him not to go. Sex is a powerful thing.

* * *

He was laying face-up on the ground when the poetry floated in his ear. He noticed how perverse they were. Not only were they erotic, but it reminded him of something he once did with… Bankotsu's erection grew placid. He was tired of thinking of things he once did with Pet. It came from two soldiers who would be fighting the frontline reciting it; he let the smut float in one ear and out the other. Well, he tried…

"_And after it was over, he held me tightly knowing he would leave me before the sun. I lay there praying for a longer night; another time. Would I allow him to break my body if it meant I'd be lonely less? No, I'll use the warm of my loins to replace his warmth next to me. I'd always be second to war…"_

Bankotsu smiled. That reminded him of the times he would leave Pet to come back to kill; Bankotsu edged just a bit closer to the men.

"I wish I could have a woman like that. I'd lock her away too! Do just like that man so she'd be begging me to return to her. Touching herself for me."

"No woman would touch herself for you."

"At least I don't entertain the thought of actually meeting the chick that wrote this."

"I did! And she let me paint her too!"

"Yeah, yeah… Read another."

Bankotsu looked over their shoulder at the scroll with rushed kanji. Bankotsu didn't understand any of it, so he wanted to know exactly what it was written and what it was about. "What doing?" he inquired.

The men jumped back a few feet before catching their breath. Bankotsu had been on a rampage; they didn't want to be the ones he took his rage out on. "Oh Bankotsu-sama! We were just reading things by the Golden Nightingale." He looked at them confused. "She's this woman," Bankotsu lost interest "who writes poems."

"They say her lyrics match her beauty."

The owner of the scrolls scoffed. "She's more beautiful than her work. I've seen her with my own eyes." The other soldier shook his head. "Hair like black silk! Skin like honey and milk… Curves…! Eyes that shine like stars, the color of gold!"

Bankotsu grabbed the man's collar instantly. "What did you say?!" Bankotsu said icily.

"Curves?"

"The last thing."

"Eyes t-that shine like s-stars, thecolorofgold." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Like Pet's?"

"Who?"

"How do you know?"

"I met her while I was coming here. She had stopped to look at t-the sky."

His friend intervened. "Forgive him Bankotsu-sama, he's not well. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I'm telling the truth! I met her! She let me paint her! See!" He pulled out the other scroll and unrolled it. He dropped the man…

It was created with pastels. It was a close-up on her face; however, in the bottom right corner was a miniature portrait of her whole body in a fancy kimono. You could see what time did to her. _Gold._ You could see a mixture of joy, sorrow and pride in her eyes. She had a tan and it was consistent; as if she bathed in the sun nude. _Red._ Her lips were rouged and her hair was done. _Black._

Bankotsu's eyes widened. There was no doubt in his mind. THAT WAS PET! He wanted to touch her through the parchment.

The other soldier touched the scroll. "She is-" Bankotsu punched him in the face killing him instantly.

He looked at it more thoroughly. The artist noticed a change in Bankotsu's eyes. He didn't know the connection between Bankotsu and his art, but the artist was determined not to let him have it. But it's hard to stand up to a guy who killed a guy with a punch. The artist got on his knees. "Please don't take my work." Bankotsu snapped back to reality and looked down on him with curiosity. "I sold all I had to make beauty before I died. This is the only thing in the world I own. She spoke to me, smiled at me. I fell in love with her from the start." He was digging his own grave. "I would die to have her with me. Having this scroll…seeing her there, I can imagine her talking to me again or reciting her poems. And her smile-"

"Shut up! You talk too much." What did this man know? "You're going to wish you gave me that scroll…"

**One Month Later…**

The sounds of the clashing metals, screams of victory and defeat, and the moans of death painted the atmosphere. The ground drowned in blood. It was over. No side won. Almost everyone was dead or wounded. Kyokotsu was among those that were wounded. Bankotsu looked through the maze of bodies and what used to be bodies. He spotted the one he wanted and tsked. The artist coughed and looked at Bankotsu.

"I'm going to make it." He'd been stabbed next to his heart.

"No. No, you're not."

"It's not deep. I'll be fine in a week. First thing I'm doing is finding her. I'll sell her image or copies of her work to make money. Then buy her-AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! OH GOD! AHHHHHHH!" The painter looked at the place his hands used to be. Bankotsu slid the sword across his ankles. Bankotsu twirled the weightless blade in his hand and slit the artist's face across the eyes. He ignored the artist's screams as he opened the horari and retrieved both scrolls. They were saturated in blood. He ripped them up and scattered the pieces over the artist. He put the sword back in the place beside the artist's heart.

Bankotsu calmly walked away while he looked at the sky. Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Suikotsu told him to think logically. They say it's her twin, but Bankotsu knew it was her. "You're so smart, Pet. Intellectuals are always the stupid ones. I'm coming for you." He was going to hunt her down. Then he'd make her write about it!

**(A/N) Sorry for the long wait. :(**

_**Next Chapter- And the hunt begins!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Finding Aiko-Mikazuki

Her name was Aiko-Mikazuki. Not _Aoi_. Not _Pet_. She is happy. Aiko-Mikazuki lived in a palace. She was free to come and go as she wished. She traveled many places and met many people. She was doing something that she was good at. Aiko-Mikazuki was happy.

Aiko was brushing her hair as the sun rose. There was a time when she wasn't able to do so. Each time it seemed to be more beautiful. "You rise with the sun."

Aiko spun around and say the daimyo Hideo standing in her doorframe. "Nothing's better than watching the sun rise."

"May I join you?" Aiko didn't answer, but patted the space on the floor next to her. What was she going to do? Refuse him? This was his house. Hideo watched her as she continued watching the sunrise and combing her shiny hair. He broke the silence. "Has anyone told you that you were beautiful?" She didn't answer. "I walk the grounds sometimes and occasionally I see you in the garden. I don't know. It feels like- It's as if the universe wants me to be by your side."

He reached up and touched her hair; it was soft and silky. He edged closer and caressed her face. She grabbed his wrist and shoved it into his chest. "Did you move me into your home for that reason? You are a married man, Hideo-sama. Shame on you for thinking of me in that manner."

"Believe me it's not a shameful way I think of you. I want to marry you, have you as my second wife."

"…"

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, but please consider…" He got up to leave.

Aiko didn't say anything for a while. She turned around abruptly and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I used to steal from your house."

Hideo looked at her curiously and smiled. "I never noticed, I guess it doesn't matter."

**Meanwhile…**

It wasn't hard to track her at all. Hell the daimyo who paid him knew about her. Everyone seemed to know of her. It was just the problem of located her. She seemed to live EVERYWHERE! Bankotsu's temper fluctuated. This was unnecessarily difficult. Even if she wasn't really Pet, she would have to pay for him going in circles. He was definitely feeling the thrill of the chase. It paid off. He was only thirty minutes away from the land she was said to be most often, the place where she got her start. Bankotsu told his brothers that they should join him in a week.

Bankotsu stopped to watch the rising of the sun. He made it. He could see the village she was said to reside. He could see thecastleofDaimyo Hideo. A small boy ran passed him. He caught him by the back of his yukata. "Hey kid. I need you to do me a favor…"

**Leiko's Hut…**

Leiko was nursing her daughter when Aiko burst in. "Hideo-sama proposed to me."

"And you said?" Aiko didn't answer. "You're so stupid."

"What will happen when I say no?"

"Why would you say no?"

"I don't love him; and, I don't know him."

"Minor details. He's strong, brave, and good looking. Marry him."

"If those are your reasons I might as well marry Bankotsu."

"…"

"I want to live happily with a husband I love and loves me back. I want to raise our kids. I want a family, Leiko." She wasn't going to get that with Hideo much less Bankotsu. "I'm going to say no."

"It's your life."

"And it'll be a long and prosperous one." Aiko-Mikazuki said with a smile. She was still young. She was only 14. She had plenty of time to fall in love and have kids. She was filled with so much optimism. Nothing could shake it. Almost…

A little boy holding a sack walked up to her. "Lady Aiko-Mikazuki! Lady Aiko-Mikazuki!"

"Yes?"

"A man told me to give this to you."

_Bankotsu won't accept you walking out that door. Even by some freak accident you make it out alive, he will hunt you down killing anyone in his path and kill you too or beat you and drag you back._

Aiko held a sash in her hands. It was red. She never thought about it, but it was the color of blood. Bankotsu sent her a sack with his sash that resembled blood. Worse he knew where she was. How far away was he? Aiko grew pale. The boy who delivered her package of death asked if she was okay. She shook her head fast in response. "Who gave this to you?"

"A man with a LONG braid and a BIG sword."

"Banryu?" she choked out.

"He said he'd get it from you tomorrow." Aiko grew paler; and, she threw up. Bankotsu was coming! Why? How did he find out she was alive? How did he find out where she lived? Why now?

There were so many questions. She had no answers. "Thank you." She gave the boy a coin and he ran off. Aiko ran straight for the palace and took off her clothes.

* * *

She laid in the garden to think. Her body was one with nature. All she needed to do was calm herself and think. Her mind was restless. She kept thinking about Bankotsu. Her mind was split between the pleasure he once gave her body and the pain he would bring to it. A twig snapped. Aiko jumped up and covered herself. "Bankotsu?" she asked

Hideo appeared from behind a tree. "No, it's me." Aiko glared at him. "I didn't mean to disturb you. You seem to be deep in thought. Is it about the proposal?"

"Proposal?" Aiko remembered instantly. "Oh, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Is there a bride price I need to pay?"

"Bride price?" Aiko started thinking. "Hideo-sama, the answer is yes. I will marry you." Hideo hugged her tightly. He rubbed her naked back softly. Aiko looked at him with her golden eyes. "But you have to do one thing first."

"I'll do anything for you. How much do I pay your father?"

"Not my father, my master Leiko and her daughter." He looked at her strangely. "Promise me you'll look after them."

"You sound like you're planning on dying. I don't want you committing suicide; if you don't want to marry me-"

"It is not about you."

"Then what?"

Aiko sighed. "I was the sex slave of the mercenary Bankotsu, he knows that I'm alive and is coming tomorrow to take me back or kill me."

Hideo didn't say anything for a while. "I don't know of this Bankotsu," '_of course you haven't, that's why I choose to live here._' "but if he threatens your life he's an enemy of this land. I'm not arrogant enough to do battle with an unknown enemy when I have villages full of people. Come with me. I will show you that you were right to choose my land as refuge."

* * *

Bankotsu woke up with plenty of energy after a good night's rest. The people in thelandofHideowere very hospitable. He place Banryu on his shoulder and looked at the village surrounding a castle. It was quiet. It was way to quiet to be the city which housed the daimyo. There were no people. He saw nobody in the shops, hotels, and market. It was sunrise. For the town to be vacant was not normal.

'They know I'm here.' He thought with a smirk.

Bankotsu knew that looking in houses and shops would reap nothing. He went to the castle. Something told him everyone was hiding there.

'_Something's wrong.'_

The entrance of the gate exploded the moment he step foot on the castle grounds. Bankotsu crouched behind Banryu a few seconds before it happened. He was pushed a few feet back from impact. "**Fire!**" somebody shouts. Arrows in two different directions shoot towards Bankotsu. Bankotsu swings Banryu rapidly and deflects the arrows before they reach him. He sprinted for the palace entrance. "**Fire!**" The second round came raining down faster than the first. Bankotsu spins Banryu. Harmless pieces of arrow sprinkled around Bankotsu. He kept going. "**Fire!**" These arrows were on fire. Bankotsu spun Banryu over his head and hauled up the stairs. "**Fire!**" Bankotsu continued up the stairs. Cinders had singed his hands and clothes, but it was less than minor. He slid into the entrance. Bankotsu knew not to let his guard down. A man size bolder came rolling towards him. Bankotsu picked it and flung it towards the direction it came from. It led him towards the outside. It was the courtyard. He jumped off the balcony and landed in the courtyard's garden. It was beautiful. Trees with flowers and fruit, a lake full of fish, flowers and boulders. Something about it made him know Pet lived there. There were many doors. This place was a maze. Being in the garden made him gave him intuition on her location. Bankotsu looked up to his left. There…

The archers turned around and aimed at Bankotsu. There was a washtub next to the lake. Bankotsu took the wooden basin and ran towards the guests' tower. All he could hear was the sound of his splashing feet and the drumming of the arrows hitting the tub. He used Banryu and made his own entrance into the castle. The stone foundation was like butter in Banryu's blade. Bankotsu came up from the floor. They were expecting him to use the stairs. He climbed up quickly and threw the men stationed in his makeshift tunnel. Whether their backs broke on impact or they passed out, he didn't care. He found the stairs and walked up them. The walls became inflamed. Bankotsu was impressed. He covered his mouth and nose and continued up the stairs. He made it and looked at the sunlit room across from him. A woman in a translucent white robe stood there. He let go of Banryu and proceeded to her room.

She looked at him with angry golden eyes. "I knew you'd survive…"

"Pet…"

"Hello Bankotsu."

**(A/N) Happy New Year! I'm almost 18!**

**_Next Chapter- Hello Bankotsu…_**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 15: The Capture of Lady Hideo

They stared at each other. He grew taller since she last seen him. She was curvier. His voice had more bass in it. She was more eloquent. Something told her he was also stronger and more evil. She was starting to have doubts with her plan.

The silence was deafening. Many emotions went through Bankotsu. He was thrilled to see that she was alive and well. He'd been through hell grieving. Then he was curious. How did she survive? Finally he was mad. She was alive and well!

Aiko reached inside the sack and handed Bankotsu his sash. She backed away and covered herself more. "I trust your stay was comfortable. We pride ourselves on our hospitality."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked putting it around his waist.

"Your stay I'm asking if you were pleased?"

"I'll be pleased when you shut up. Now come here. Don't make me have to get you." He threatened dangerously.

"I would appreciate if you didn't speak to me in such a manner." She said politely with her eyes closed.

"Pet-"

"My name is NOT _Pet_." Aiko sighed and sat in the window. "It's been a year Bankotsu. A full year and you don't know my name."

Bankotsu smirked in amusement. He didn't know her real name. He never cared! He came closer to her. Little by little she backed into the window pane. He stood over her and bent over until he was in her face. Their eyes were locked. "What's your name, _Pet_?"

Aiko closed her eyes and opened them slowly. Hell was about to break loose. "Hideo. Aiko-Mikazuki Hideo."

Bankotsu looked at her not understanding. "Okay Aki-Suki. What does that matter?"

Aiko looked at him questionably. Did he mispronounce her name on purpose? "Aiko-Mikazuki Hideo"

"Yeaaaah, so?"

"I'm trying to say I'm the lady of this land."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Just because you're the kid sister of this bastard-"

"I'm not his sister. I'm his wife." Aiko's heart raced. Things were about to get ugly. "I don't belong to you anymore."

Bankotsu was about to laugh until he realized she was serious. Married? Rage flared in his blue eyes. "What." He chuckled dangerously. "It's been too long. I don't remember you having a sense of humor." He punched through the thick wooden pane beside her head. Aiko's eyes widened. "You better be joking." He grabbed her neck roughly. "And if you aren't you better lie."

"What's wrong Bankotsu? You don't like the truth? I'm married now. Let me go."

"Shut up, Pet. You're lying." The grip on her neck tightened. "If you're married, let me speak to your husband."

"No." She said gasping for air.

"I just wanna talk to him." Aiko passed out. "You aren't moving; don't you wanna go get your husband?" He let go of her neck; she slumped into his arms. "If you don't get your husband right now, I'm going to think you're lying and go on as if you are still my whore." Her unconscious body didn't move. "Welcome back, Pet."

* * *

Aiko woke up in what she knew as her wedding bed. She coughed hard as air forced itself into her lungs. She got up and sauntered towards the door. Her footsteps made a lot more noise than she wanted them to. She knew Bankotsu wasn't the type to just give up. She wished it was that simple. Her reason for marrying Hideo was so she would belong to someone else and Bankotsu would leave. It didn't happen.

Bankotsu found her drinking water. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to her bedroom and onto the futon. She pulled against him to no avail. Then fell on top of him.

"Stop resisting." Bankotsu grabbed her waist. "Don't tell me you don't miss it."

She beat on his chest as his grip tightened. "I'm married now Bankotsu."

"No you aren't." He said playfully. "I told you if you didn't get your husband that would prove you didn't have one. Plus I searched this place and there was nobody. They all deserted you."

"They're just following orders."

"Who's your _husband's_?"

"No, mine."

He wasn't listening. He was concentrating on her body. He ran his hands over her body. He grabbed her ass and crashed her hips on his. "Does your husband touch you like this?" She didn't answer. It only made him continue. He kissed her tender neck. "You must be crazy if, you think I will acknowledge you being with another man."

"Whether you acknowledge it or not, it won't change the fact that I no longer am yours."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You and your lies." His lips crashed on hers. He wasn't stupid. He knew she got married to Hideo; it angered him to think of what that bastard was doing to her in this futon. So they were going to wipe away Hideo's mark whether she liked it or not. He switched their positions. "I've had enough of them." He spread her legs with his knees. "Yes, _Aki-Suki_, I'm going to fuck you on your marriage bed." He held her neck tight as he pulled his pants down. "I wanted to find that bastard Hideo so he could watch." She knew exactly what was going through his mind. _**If I can't have you NOBODY can.**_ She was glad everyone was safe in the basement of the castle. It was protected by a spiritual barrier. Nobody outside it could feel its presence. This included her.

"Bankotsu, would you just stop and think. I'm the lady of this land."

"Stop saying that!"

"But I am." Aiko sat up. There was only way she was going to survive this. Infidelity. "I could've granted you money, fame, women, power. Whatever you wanted, my husband's wealthy and respected."

"I can get all those things myself. All I want" He said pinning her down on the futon. "is you." He ripped her robe off and stopped her from saying something else. "I don't care." He licked her lips. "You're only going to lie your way out." He touched her lips tenderly before caressing her face. She seemed to be more beautiful. She was prettier than the painting. She smelled amazing. It only made his member harder. He pulled her waist on his lap and kissed her again. To his surprise she was kissing him back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss; she pushed her tongue in his mouth and grinded her moist womanhood on his harden member. She didn't care about her vows; just like she didn't romantically care for Hideo. She loathed and loved the feeling of Bankotsu's calloused hands over her skin. She loathed his scent. He always smelled of the outdoors and blood. She loved looking at him. When he touched her she could feel his power. Precious power. His eyes sent a shiver down her spine. She hated Bankotsu, but to say she wasn't attracted to him would be a lie. Bankotsu broke this kiss and pushed her flat on the futon. "You're just all around bad." She smirked deviously. Everything was going according to plan.

Grabbing her thighs he entered her. He felt her vagina stretch to readjust to him. This meant Hideo was smaller than him and his ego swelled. He pumped inside her swiftly. Aiko grabbed the futon as Bankotsu said nasty things to her. "Yeah you like this don't you?"

She did. She must have been a masochist. He was by no means gentle, but yet her body responded to his touch. Electricity surged throughout her body. Aiko squirmed on the bed. "You're wrong for this. I'm married."

"You didn't resist." He grunted. Bankotsu flipped her over on her knees. Bankotsu held her waist and pounded deeper into her. Her hair fell over her face. Bankotsu couldn't see her reaction. Her fingernails dug into the material. "Yeah I remembered." This was her favorite position. She started to get flashbacks. Her body got hotter. He hit a spot inside her that made her knees weaken. She put her head on the futon and shuttered. He grabbed her hair and forced her to look out the window. The sunlight made their bodies shimmer. "He may have given you all of that, but he can't give it to you like this." Aiko laughed. She sat up on her knees and turned to look at him. Their lips connected. Bankotsu sat back and pulled her onto his lap. Aiko rolled her hips around and blushed at the squishy sound coming from down below. "Did you think of me when you touched yourself at night?"

She bounced faster holding onto his head as a brace. She bit his lip roughly and dug her fingers through his hair. She let her lips reach his ear and she whispered. "Did you?" He let go of her waist to cup her breast. In all this excitement he neglected them.

Her muscles clinched him tightly as she released. Bankotsu came after. She got off him and laid on the futon. Bankotsu laid next to her playing with her breast. Aiko got an arrow from under the futon and wrote something in sloppy kanji. When she was done she slammed the arrow down into the wood. It snapped and the arrowhead cut her hand. "What the hell?!" Aiko showed him the wound. "Just wipe it on the bed. She shook her hand before she wiped her hand on the fabric.

Bankotsu grabbed her hand and looked at it. He looked at the broken arrow and the writing. "I'm a poet."

"I know." He sat up and pulled her on his lap. "So what does it say?"

"Passion" Aiko got up and found ink and a brush. "This is my lord's name." she wrote things after it. Bankotsu grabbed her wrist and made her streak her kanji. Aiko dropped the ink and brush.

"I'm your lord and I know that doesn't say Bankotsu." He muttered.

Aiko looked Bankotsu in his eyes. "We can part ways here without problems."

Bankotsu glared at her then slapped her. "You're time playing poet princess is over Aki-Suki."

Aiko looked at him sideways with burning anger; but, she only started giggling. Then she exploded in full-blown laughter. "Just remember you choose this Bankotsu." Aiko must have lost her mind. She stopped laughing abruptly. "But if hit me again you'll regret it."

* * *

His wife of 12 hours told him to stay with his people and to come only if her talking to Bankotsu didn't work. She was a pacifist. She didn't want to kill. Hideo didn't listen to her and sent archers and other troops. But after an hour and a half pass sunrise he expected somebody to come back to give him a status report. That was when he remembered the spiritual barrier would prevent the soldiers from coming to do so. He asked the monks to take it down. With a few burly men he walked to inspect his castle and to find his new wife.

Hideo didn't expect to find everyone dead. What kind of man could cause such destruction? It made his stomach churn. Aiko-Mikazuki… He drew his sword as he looked in her old room. He didn't find her. He quickened his pace and went to his bedroom. The smell of sex hit him before anything else. Then he looked at the scene. Their marriage bed was shredded. He could see blood. "Milord look!"

_**HELP ME, HUSBAND!**_

_**I'M SORRY.**_

The cry for help was almost wiped off the wall. Her apology was beside their massacred bed. Hideo didn't know what went down, but he knew his wife was in grave danger. "Assemble every man on this land! We're going after the Shichinintai!"

Somewhere Aiko-Mikazuki smiled. Checkmate.

**(A/N) Are you confused? Don't be. She set up Hideo and Bankotsu. This might be the last chapter for a while. I go back to school soon.**

_**Next Chapter- There's no longer a brothel; so how is Bankotsu going to keep Aiko-Mikazuki? Meanwhile the rest of the Shichinintai are headed to the land of Hideo!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Other Side of the Forest

This was strange…

Bankotsu simply walked out off the land with Lady Hideo without opposition. He sensed no threat and that was making the warrior in him cringe. What was odder was Aiko was walking behind him without so much as a scowl. This couldn't be the same woman. His Pet would've fussed and he would've had to drag her. This woman was different. She waltzed in an endearing way. Her face held a seducing smirk. Her aura was dangerous. She became the epitome of forbidden fruit. Something told him to leave her because this was too easy. He should've left her. Her behavior was distracting. He stopped walking and turned to her. "What are you planning?"

She grinned wider. Her golden eyes sparkled. "I'm not doing anything, Bankotsu."

"You aren't fooling me." She smiled and continued walking towards the Shichinintai camp. "Hold it." He said grabbing her arm hard. Her eyes flashed dangerously before shutting out emotion all together. "Your schemes never work. So cut the crap."

Aiko laughed. That was a lie. Her schemes had gained her freedom. Even though her plans failed it was the reason Leiko helped her. She was childish then. This time she wouldn't think twice in receiving help. As for seducing Bankotsu, his baffled face was for her pleasure. Pleasure it would give her; pleasure he would give her. She liked sex. She get as much as she could from him before his demise. She was sure Daimyo Hideo's pride would be too hurt to allow the Band of Seven to live. She'd have to be patient.

Bankotsu watched her out the corner of his eye. For a moment he was deceived that her attitude changed, but now he sure she was planning something. If she wasn't then she'd be difficult. The same woman, just upgraded. "It's been so long" she started "aren't you curious about how I got out?"

"Nope" he said honestly. What did it matter, she was his now.

She leaned into his ear and whispered, "Let's just say you aren't the only one who likes that trick I do with my tongue." She licked his ear and smirked walking up ahead.

Bankotsu stood there. His anger was starting to surface; it was what she wanted so he tried to curb it. "Oh yeah… Well that amateur trick means nothing to me now. You're just one woman if you catch my drift."

Aiko's smirk dropped a little. "Well you're right about that, but I don't know what you see in women. They're such teases."

Bankotsu's anger dissipated, slightly, but then surfaced again. No matter how hot the image of her fucking other women was, it wasn't him. "Maybe you just don't got what it takes to make them behave."

"And you do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he said cockily

"We fucked hours ago, am I what you called behaved?"

It hit a nerve. "You're what I call hungry."

"…"

"You keep playing with me so I'll fuck you don't you?" Bankotsu smirked. "You'll get your wish though."

"You're right" she smiled "I do."

"I knew it."

"Because I thought you EVERYTHING you know and as your teacher, I test you. And I must say you have embarrassed me by leaving other women unsatisfied as I am now."

Bankotsu stopped. Then bust out into laughter. "You still have that great sense of humor." Then he pushed her into a tree. "Cause if that's true, I'm your teacher. And you haven't learned a thing." He lifted her leg on his hips. "That's why Hideo was okay to let you go."

"Okay, you think that."

"Fuck this." Bankotsu kissed her and lifted her other leg on him. She locked her legs on him "I missed you." He mumbled.

"Mmm…" she moaned in response

**The Next Day…**

Bankotsu woke up without Aiko-Mikazuki in his arms. For a brief moment he thought he dreamed it; but, her scent was all over him. He looked around and didn't see her. When he heard her warm laugh he looked up. She only had one layer on. She was on a tree branch meditating. "How the hell?"

"Your grasp can no longer restrain me." She stopped meditating.

"Why didn't you go back then…"

"For you to follow me? No."

"Heh, smart girl."

"Whatever…" Aiko jumped off the tree and stumbled slightly on the landing. As she tried to walk, her ankles cried out in temporary pain. Bankotsu sensed it and picked her up. Her heart started to beat faster. Aiko forgot why she hated him minus the kidnapping. She wasn't stupid. This feeling was more than physical attraction. It felt like love. She had to put a stop on that instantly. "You're confusing."

"What?"

She got out of his arms. "I remember most times you treated me like an animal. But then there were times like this where you act like you're in love and care for me."

"You really are confused." He muttered

"Am I?"

"Hell yeah you are. I would never fall in love with you." Her eyes got darker. He cupped her chin. "Could it be that you're falling for me?"

She pushed his hand out the way. "That's impossible."

"Is it?" he taunted

"That would be stupid!"

"I know." He stared into her eyes once again. "You stupid, stupid girl."

"You're stupid…" Her eyes began to cloud. "There's no need to get attached. When the rest of your band comes everything will go back to hell. So I don't care what you do to me today, but don't tell me you love me. Because if you did you'd let this go or let me go." She kissed him. "This will be my last time ever being weak before you."

* * *

Leiko ordered the men to wire the other explosives closer together. "Venerable Masato, are you sure you are up to this. You and your disciples used a lot of power."

"Never you mind. Protecting these good people is all that matters." Masato blessed beads and placed them around her wrist.

Leiko smiled. "Thank you. Our lives rest in your capable hands." Leiko turned around and bumped into Hideo. "Oh forgive me" she said bowed.

"No it's my fault for getting in the way." Hideo said solemnly. "Since you have experience with the Shichinintai we will follow whatever rules you set. Maybe if I listened we would've have had so many causalities and she would be safe with us." Hideo looked pained. "Do you think she is alive?"

Leiko sighed. "I do not know." She wished she could stay to comfort him more, but she had a job to complete. She had a village to protect. She had a baby to protect. He mind raced to make everything perfect and precise. She learned a lot from Renkotsu though he didn't know or intend to do so. "Masato-sama, when I light the flares put the barriers up instantly. I won't have time to make it inside so I will stay in the forest until it's over. Do not drop the barriers for anyone, including me. Make sure the fires have died before you drop the barriers." It had to go perfectly, timing was everything. Fires like love were unpredictable; anything could go wrong in an instant; one misstep can end in pain and death. So much pain…

As soon she saw the rest of the Band of Seven from her spot in the forest she lit the flare. A tough barrier went around Hideo's land. It triggered the explosives around it. The explosion sent her flying deep into the forest. She underestimated how loud it would be. Leiko's ears were ringing and she could hear nothing. Her ear drums had busted. She was disoriented from the explosion. She got up and swayed before falling back down. Was her baby crying? Leiko starting panicking. Maybe it didn't work. She inched towards Hideo's land. It looked like it was consumed in fire. That was their plan. The fire was going to spread everywhere, but the city was safe thanks to the barrier. The Band of Seven would be tricked into thinking it's destroyed. Even though Leiko was in the fire she would not receive a burn because of the beads on her wrists. She continued walking into the flames. It was so bright her eyesight was failing. The beads also didn't help her with the heat. Disoriented, deaf, and blinded she continued to look for the illusion of her baby. Then she froze. She had to hide and MOVE! Her body was weak; and her senses were gone, yet instinct told her to run. Renkotsu was near…

Sluggishness prevented her from getting anywhere. Her lungs began to burn. She was stuck in an exposed spot defenseless. Leiko covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face. Maybe if she sat still and silent he would go away. He had to go away! He was observing the fire on Hideo's land. Her heart raced. Maybe it didn't fool him; luckily it did. Jakotsu called and suggested for them to return to Bankotsu. He agreed.

Only ten feet apart he missed her. Holding in whooping coughs, Leiko knew this was the last time she'd be around him. She tried to call him name, but it was consumed by spasming coughs. He had already left. There she was. Renkotsu lived by the flame; this was for the best. The flames reached her. They didn't burn or scar, but it was cutting off her supply of air. No matter what, it seemed Renkostu's beauty was going to be taken by fire.

**(A/N) I updated! Sorry for taking so long. The rosary around Leiko prevented her from being burned alive, but she's dying from the blast and the damage it did to her. More importantly, I REVISED OBSCENITY! It is different. The ending is different and everything! Check it out!**

**_Next Chapter- War, firsthand… Hideo meets with several daimyo about the threat of the Shichinintai._**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 17: Reminding Her

Bankotsu held her hand and led her through a forest. Aiko walked with him. After the night they shared, she thought she reached him. She was wrong. "I think you're stupid." She says when they stopped for the night. "If you were going to leave me anyway, why not let me stay where I was?"

"You're smarter than that. I refuse to let a man touch what's mine."

"And what makes you so sure the same won't happen where you take me?"

"Oh, I'm positive no man will touch you where you're going."

"I would tell you I hate you, but that would start a childish game that would end in sex."

"Why don't we skip the game then?"

"I do not want to sleep with you. I'm mad at you."

"Shut up, get over it. We discussed this."

"Then I hope you got used to your hand because you won't be getting anything from me ever again."

"These six months have spoiled you." He grabbed her hair and pulled her towards him. "You know better than to talk to me like that."

Aiko smirked and looked into his eyes haughtily. "Hideo likes it when I talk to him like that."

She didn't even have time to see his reaction. He slapped her so hard she almost blacked out. His hand wrapped firmly around her neck. "Don't you _ever _say that name again! Not even in jest." Her golden eyes were getting clouded with haze. He threw her where she was laying before. "Now get some sleep."

Aiko heard a popping sound. Her body racked with pain. She looked at her arm which was limp beside her. She stood up only to crumble back down. The pain in her ankles was back again. She scooted towards a tree and nursed her arm. She looked up at the sky and bit her lip. Her shoulder was dislocated. Grabbing it firmly she jammed it upward! Aiko's eyes rolled back and she passed out in pain. Bankotsu watched her fall on her face and saw her arm flopped unnaturally behind her back. Bankotsu sucked his teeth and crawled over to her. He lodged her arm back into place and pulled her on his lap.

The next morning she was on his back. Banryu was cold against her bare chest. Her body was sore everywhere. She noticed that her arm was back where it was supposed to be; but, it still hurt. Her face hurt the most. The entire left side was red and swollen. Her neck was bruised too. She broke her nose from the fall when she passed out. She realized he was carrying her because she couldn't walk. He always was violent with her; but, this was the first time it was this severe. It took her a while to remember why she hated him. This was it. Before this happened she viewed him like an ex boyfriend and not for what he really was. A kidnapper, an abuser, a rapist, a murderer …

"This is it." Bankotsu felt weird that she wasn't talking; but, he wasn't going to ask her what was wrong. Honestly, he was totally clueless. "You're going to like this place." He dropped her in a hut. It was small, with three empty rooms. Aiko was already deducing what she would use them for. She looked around and found a place in the corner with parchment, ink, and fabric. It was enough to last her an entire year. "You said you needed a craft right?"

"You aren't coming back for a while…" she concluded.

"I'm busier than I was before."

"You should've just left me be." She whispered dangerously low.

"I can't hear you. What was that?"

She looked at him. "Where's the food?"

"It's an island, just look around. You'll be fine." He lifted her up bridal-style. "I built this place myself." He said with pride.

She looked around, but she didn't look at him. "I'm impressed." It was ironic to her that he could. In her eyes, he could only destroy. How could hands that hurt and caused pain create?

"Look at me." He said grabbing her face.

She twisted in discomfort. "That hurt. Did you do this on purpose?" He looked at Aiko confused. "This!" She pointed to her face and shoulder.

"Oh…"

"After everything you still have it in you to hurt me. So we're back to the beginning?" She stood on her aching joints. "Should I polish Banryu or would you like to lay with me?" she mocked

"Both would be great actually." Bankotsu said not getting her jest. All of a sudden, Aiko started laughing. Bankotsu looked at her confused. "You're weird."

"It's funny, our situation is morbidly funny." She looked at him with a deadly stare. "My head is back in our game, thank you for helping me see the truth."

"What?"

"Shut up and let's get this over with."

* * *

Aiko Mikazuki woke up alone. Her body was tense and throbbing. Her head pounded, but she knew it was because she hadn't eaten. Standing on her shaky ankles she headed outside. She was amazed at what she saw. It was as if she was in a forest! Vegetation was everywhere. She understood why Bankotsu didn't stock the hut with food. It was unnecessary. "What a beautiful prison you've chosen." Aiko marveled at the scenery. Suddenly she wished she had a bow and arrow. With her shoulder out of commission she couldn't reach the plums and almonds on the trees. She would have to look around for some berries. When she had her strength back she could make her some bows and arrows. Then she could have meat and fruits from trees. She wandered until she found the end to the island. It looked like a bridge was once there, but it looked as if it was shattered. Bankotsu. "Beautiful cage Bankotsu, I am truly your nightingale." She rolled her eyes and thought about her poetry. Briefly she thought of Leiko and Kouchou (Nightingale). Her husband didn't cross her mind. Why should he? He was alive and well and if he played his part in her game then he would have her "love". Until then he meant nothing to her. "I'm a year older and I still don't believe in love. At least I've changed in that year." She thought of the differences between herself from age 14 to 15 until she realized she was talking to herself. Even worse, she had to rest her tired feet.

She was going to go mad on this island. She was the only one there. She was weak, wounded, and hungry. This was cruel. This was smart. He knew she escaped thanks to people interfering. Now she was on an island with only herself. Aiko picked herself up and ran to her hut despite the pain. In that state an animal could kill her. Shutting herself inside, she threw parchment around her lair. It solved nothing, but it made her feel better.

"I hate him." She declared. "I hate him and I will never forgive him."

**(A/N) Filler!**

_**Next Chapter- Bankotsu meets up with the rest of the Band of Seven**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Brotherhood, Sympathy, and Empathy

Renkotsu noticed a silhouette in the fire with the form of a woman. At first he thought he was hallucinating, but he succumbed to his curiosity. It was if he was touched by a ghost. The body of his concubine was sprawled on the ground. Flames danced all over her body, but she was unfazed. It didn't destroy her and was an unusual site to see. He wouldn't think it was real if it wasn't for the heat. He pulled her out the flames and placed her on his back. She was hot; if he wasn't so use to fire's temperature there would be no way he could hold her.

Jakotsu shuttered. "You and Bankotsu always finding these random women. You should leave her." Renkotsu ignored him. "Fine don't reply. I don't care." He pouted.

**Later…**

When Bankotsu got there, it was the normal gang. Kyokotsu was eating. Ginkotsu was looking at Kyokotsu with disgust. Mukotsu was in a daze. Suikotsu and Jakotsu were getting on each other's nerves and Renkotsu seemed to be absorbed in a dead girl. Jakotsu, as usual was the first to notice his presence. "Hey big brother!"

"Yo!"

"You done messing around?" Jakotsu jeered

"A man like me will never be done messing around." Bankotsu said with sincerity.

"Man? How old are you 12?" Jakotsu joked.

"You're young enough to be my son! I bet you are…" Suikotsu said getting in on the joke. He put his arm around Bankotsu smiling. "Don't we look alike, Jakotsu?"

"Hmm maybe."

"You're my son-daughter thing too."

"HEY!" Jakotsu pouted

Bankotsu grabbed Suikotsu's arm turned it painfully back ripping a few tendons. He slung him around and let go for him to go colliding into Jakotsu. He jumped on both of them and leaned into their faces. "Haha! Very funny, bitches. And I'm 15. Old enough to have my own sons. Ain't that right Renkotsu."

Renkotsu wasn't listening. He was still engrossed in that woman. Bankotsu got a closer look at her. He recognized her as Leiko. This was crazy. She was alive too –well- at one point in time. He could understand Renkotsu's numbness a little. He left him alone.

Jakotsu wasn't gonna spare him that mercy. "I thought Kyokotsu was the only one with that fetish."

"Don't knock it before you try it." Kyokotsu interjected

"Really, I don't understand this fascination you guys have with women. They're ugly, whiny, weak, smelly and bloody."

Suikotsu worked his shoulder and laughed. "Of course _you_ wouldn't. And unfortunately for you it's something you have to experience."

"Experience what?"

"The pleasure women give." Bankotsu explained.

"Ew, I'm sure whatever it is it isn't serious enough to give a woman her own island or cry over her body."

"I didn't give her her own island. No matter how pretty it is, it's still a prison. She knows it. I know it." He shrugged his shoulders.

Suikotsu patted Bankotsu's head. "That's my boy."

"You wanna die?"

"But what does it feel like?" Jakotsu asked

"Good."

"Amazing"

"Tight"

"Wet"

"Warm"

"Soft"

"Tasty!"

"Hell no, it's not."

"I kinda like it."

"You guys aren't helpful." Jakotsu said "I guess I'll never know what it feels like." He never wanted to know anyway, it was just a random question. "Yal aren't curious to see what a man feels like."

"No"

"No"

"Nosh"

"Hell no"

"Whatever, your loss."

* * *

They were around the warmth of the fire when Bankotsu said out of the blue. "If she doesn't slow you down, you can keep her until she rots."

"Thank you big brother."

"Yeah whatever, I know what it's like to lose your pet."

"…it wasn't sex between us."

"Eh?"

"I loved her. I don't think she knew how much. She hated me since I killed her baby."

"How'd she get pregnant in the first place?" Bankotsu asked.

"From what I hear, the herbs aren't 100%." Bankotsu started thinking about Aiko and wondered if she was taking contraceptives. The Band of Seven should not have heirs. They couldn't have any form of weakness and babies were definitely a hindrance. If they didn't terminate the pregnancy, they would abandon it. "We hadn't had sex since the termination. She started sleeping around. And I told her if I ever found proof no matter what history we had, I'd kill her."

Bankotsu thought about all the times Leiko visited Aiko's cell. Then he remembered when she told him women were teases. He thought she was lying, but now he wasn't so sure. Bankotsu jumped. Leiko and Aiko-Mikazuki? "They fucking ran off together!" Where the hell did Hideo fit in this? Did he have both of them. Lucky bastard... He needed to die.

"That's kinda hot." Suikotsu interjected.

"You're a dumbass."

The next morning Renkotsu took Leiko to a secluded spot in the woods. He removed the rosary and anointed her body. "I wasn't a good husband to you." With one final kiss, he lit her body. It was only fair that he did the cremation. He watched until there was nothing left. He put the rosary around his wrist. It was something to remember her by and made sure he didn't go out the way she did.

Renkotsu left and joined the rest of the Band of Seven. He never thought of Leiko again…

**(A/N) Took awhile… I was debating whether or not to kill Leiko and obviously I said yeah. Kouchou(Baby Nightingale) is still in the land of Hideo. Aiko doesn't even know about the death of her teacher/sister. Bankotsu is slightly convinced Leiko and Aiko were lesbian lovers. Ha! I also wrote something that you might not have noticed…**

**Next Chapter- What happens if you go days, weeks by yourself?**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Madam's Fourth Rule

One look at her you would know she lost her mind. She was Aiko Mikazuki, lady of thelandofHideo, and stark naked. Her hair was tied in a knot so she wouldn't trip over it. Most of her days were spent climbing. She climbed mountains and trees to the highest point of the island. Then she would stare at the place. There was no wonder or amazement in her eyes. It was a cold stare. She was scanning her territory. She was making sure nothing was out of order. If something wasn't right then it would prove someone was there. Aiko was convinced someone was there. She could hear someone calling her when the fire burned.

When she was first there she was stuck to finding berries in the daytime. She was looking for three choices: berries to eat, berries to fix her face, and berries to numb her body. When she gained her strength she climbed trees for other fruit or to gain height to hunt her meat. She had time to make plenty of arrows. They were all straight wooden arrows. They made a clean wound and usually went straight through the target. Aiko couldn't wait for some to go straight through Bankotsu.

Eventually she took the knot out her hair. She saw her reflection in the water one day and realized she looked a wreck; this was mainly because her tan was in multiple places. That was the last day she wore clothes. She usually sunbathed naked on Hideo's land so she had no problem doing so then. When she got the tan and muscles she acquired from climbing and running after prey she placed her hair in a ponytail fastened by vines. It took her a long time, but she found seashells, polished them, then adorned her hair in them. She made jewelry using the strands of her hair and polished shells.

"I am the lady of this land." she declared

* * *

It had been maybe two or three months since Bankotsu left her there. The rest of his team knew what he did and asked him if that island could be the replacement brothel. At first Bankotsu refused. This was Aiko's prison; but, he decided an island filled with helpless women wouldn't hurt. They got a boat and soon the collection of women started. Bankotsu was eager to collect too; but, he was choicey. He wanted one thing- a woman to evade him once. It didn't happen; but their were two women who stood out because they hid well. One was plain looking and the other was really beautiful. They couldn't replace Pet. With Pet he had to constantly stay on his toes. She had no loyalty to him and plotted his death. How sexy was that!

He was surprised to see a figure on the highest point of the island. At first he didn't know what it was. Later he saw it was Pet. Even later he saw she was naked. The rest did too. "She's fucking insane…" Bankotsu looked at her with a mixture of murderous intent and lust. Why was she flaunting what was his to the world? He was trying to calm down, but Aiko was there when the landed. She wore a quiver full of arrows and a bow. Bankotsu went up to her to ask the question everyone was think. "Why the hell are you naked?" She better say something good or else...

Aiko smirks and looks at him seductively. "It is still warm. If I'm truly the only one here, what should it matter? Plus, every time I'm with you the need for clothes weakens." She wasn't going to say anything smart. Insulting him in front of his gang would probably lead to death or a near death experience. After what happened last time. She was cautious.

"Saves me time." Bankotsu said grabbing her by the ass. He practically shoved his tongue down her throat all in a display to the others of what was his. It was very impressive. They didn't have seductive nude women to greet them; he didn't want them to get any ideas. "Seems like you're ready." He whispered in her ear.

"In front of them?" This wouldn't be their first time doing that; but, they only did that once and that was in the brothel in front of potential clients. She wasn't modest; but, she didn't want their eyes on her when she did it with him. It was shameful enough doing it in the dark.

"If you fuck me good, I promise you won't be alone again." Something inside her went off as soon as the sentence left his mouth. She took the vine out her hair and let it flow down. The shells were still laced through her hair. Bankotsu looked at her hungrily. She knew this would probably be the best sex of her life because he was making a point. She pushed him on the ground and jumped on him with a carnal look in her eyes.

"You have no idea how much I missed this." That set him off too. Now she couldn't ignore the fact that she was riding him on the beach while saying the most disgusting things and the filth being returned. It was only when he mentioned her female lover that she was confused. Then their position switched to where he was dominating her. She was making such a show. The arching, squirming, moaning, and hair pulling (hers and his), she wondered what it looked like. It was over in an explosion. Jakotsu and Ginkotsu looked disgusted. The others had a look of arousal, jealousy or pride. Bakotsu took off his shirt and put it on her. He held her by her waist. "Okay, she learned her lesson. They can stay."

* * *

They were all in her hut, drinking and laughing. Bankotsu had her still hooked to his side. For a while they talked about sex and specifically their sex. There was nothing more demeaning seeing how she couldn't respond. Aiko wished she was with the other women outside and away from this. They were using this island as their new brothel. For some reason; Aiko felt a little scared of the women. Two months of solitude probably did it to her. "Do any belong to you?" she asked

"Jealous? I have two others: 2 and 3."

"You aren't creative when naming are you?"

"Remember their names."

"Whatever..."

"Listen. Remember all their names. If you don't, it'll be hard for you to run this place. "

"Run it?" Well it did make sense. She had seniority over all of them. Plus, she was the only survivor of the original brothel. She looked at them. They were all at least five years older than her minus the one in a daze. She was fourteen. "They won't listen to me. I'm fourteen and they are in their twenties."

"I'm fifteen and I led something more deadly than you can imagine. You will do it. You're more like me than you want to admit."

"I guess it's settled. A toast to Bankotsu-sama's concubine!"

"Yay!"

"Horray"

"Whatever..."

"Thanks?" She was stunned. Leiko was wrong. She eventually did become Bankotsu's concubine. It wasn't something she was particularly happy about.

"Not yet; before we celebrate. We have some issues we need to discuss." Aiko felt him grab the outside of her sex roughly. She was silent. She had no idea what he was mad about. "First I find you married to a pansy; then I find out you ran off with your female lover."

"What is this about a female lover? I have no idea what you're talking about." She yelped when he tightened the hold.

"Leiko" Aiko exploded in laughter. "This isn't funny."

"She taught me how to read and write. That's all."

"Bullshit." Aiko was still giggling until he grabbed harder. Her expression dropped and she grabbed his wrist in reflex to get it to stop. "If yal weren't together why did both yal survive?"

"Because she was pregnant!" From the corner of her eye she looked at Renkotsu's reaction. "Let go. We weren't lovers."

Renkotsu looked at Aiko like he would kill her. "Don't look at me girl. We weren't lovers either. That bastard baby isn't mine." A smile graced her lips. She was happy to know Kouchou didn't belong to that monster of a man.

"Look at Renkotsu getting all mad and shit. Don't get mad now. You were stuck in bitch-mode when you found her body."

Aiko's hand covered her mouth and heart. She couldn't have heard right. Leiko couldn't have died. "Leiko-sama died?"

"If she wasn't dead before I found her, she's certainly dead now." Renkotsu lifted his arm so she could see the rosary that was once on Leiko's wrist. Aiko lowered her hands as tears slipped down her cheeks. Her master and friend was dead.

"Give it to me."

"What?" Bankotsu and Renkotsu said at the same time.

"It's only fair that it's given to me. I am her student; and, I am her sister. Give me the rosary! I know she wasn't dead. You killed her. It's okay because I'm gonna surpass my master. I made her artwork famous; I'll raise that baby; and I'll run this place. I promise that I'll outlive you Renkotsu and take the piss on your grave she didn't get to."

"Whoa, somebody's fiesty." Bankotsu let go of her crotch and covered her mouth. "My concubine's the perfect woman. Since you're a concubine I can drop the pet name. What's your real name again."

"Hi-" She stopped herself before she gave her surname. She didn't think Bankotsu caught it. "Aiko-Mikazuki"

"Right! Aki-Suki! It'll take me a while. You certainly are perfect Aki-Suki. You're a wisecrack, seducer, adulterer, and a murderer. I could fall for someone like you. There's one thing I want to fix." He looked at her darkly. "If Leiko didn't spoil; she would've stayed perfect. I'll make sure you can't do the same."

Aiko knew something was about to go horribly wrong. When she tried to get away his strong arm prevented her from moving. "I don't want your kids Bankotsu. I won't get pregnant. I promise."

"But accidents happen, right. Don't you want to be safe? You probably don't. You're too much like Leiko. But you will not have a baby like her. Especially one from a man who's not me. I'm about to make sure of it. Suikotsu-arms. Jakotsu-legs." Aiko's heart raced as the two grabbed her and pinned her to the floor. Bankotsu lifted up the shirt he let her wear not caring she had nothing underneath. "I was going to do this months ago; but, I knew you wouldn't stay still long enough for it to get it right."

The air left Aiko's lungs as Bankotsu's foot connected to her stomach. She could feel her heart throbbing in her throat. It felt like someone was clutching her chest and she couldn't breathe. Her eyes watered as she saw him do it again and again. When she got her voice back she screamed in all the pain she was in. He started to do it faster even though her stomach was already purple. "Married... You're married! I fucking hate you Aki-Suki! YOU WILL NOT HAVE HIS KIDS!" He was about to rupture all her organs! She closed her eyes asking why was this happening to her? He stomped for the final time when he saw she coughed up blood. The others let go of her arms and legs. She rolled over and continued to throw up blood. She sobbed from the pain. She craddled the air around her stomach as her cries shook her body.

Suikotsu had a snicker on his face; but then it softened. His hair fell down and he picked up Aiko. He took her no another room and after half and hour he came to Bankotsu with a frown. "She'll live. She needs rest; and painkillers. I recommend tea. I'm sorry to inform you that the chance of her conceiving is slim to none."

Bankotsu smirked. "Well I'm going to go test that out." This was the darkest day of her life...

_I am Aiko-Mikazuki Hideo. I am Bankotsu's concubine. It took tears and blood to get where I am. I was a whore just like all of you. It was sad and wrong what happened to us. These men expect us to do deplorable things. I expect you to do them too. If you refuse; it will happen anyway. Even together we do not have the strength to kill them. So think before you act. Remember the past. Embrace it! There will be a time when they slip up and when that happens TAKE IT! There are three rules you must abide by: hold your tongue, always stay desirable, and do **NOT** get pregnant. You will die. As I look at all of you I know some of you will die; some for no reason. This is why I'm adding a fourth rule, do whatever it takes to survive._

**(A/N) I need therapy.**

**_Next Chapter- Aiko is starting to understand why Bankotsu leads with an iron fist._**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: One in the Same

Bankotsu woke up to Aiko-Mikazuki tracing kanji on his arm. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to let me go." Ever since she slipped out once he tightened his grip. For the sake of her lungs she didn't leave his embrace again.

"In what sense?"

"Both, I suppose."

"You wouldn't want me to do that. Your life didn't begin 'til me. You seem to only live to see me die."

Perhaps he was right. She didn't remember much about her life until she was 13. "If that's what you think go ahead. I'll still be living when you die. I have my writing and Kouchou."

"Hmm, I didn't know you were such a dreamer. It's cute. That place went up in flames. The kid's dead. Leiko's dead. _Hideo_'s dead. All you need to worry about is backhanding the whores when they get out of line. Trust me you will. You're younger and they'll only respect you if you're stronger. That's how it's done with the Band, brothel and you and me. A speech only moves people in books and politics. What are you writing?"

"You're talkative this morning. Can you read?"

"Eh, a little"

"Are you gonna release me?"

"Maybe a little later." Bankotsu sat up and put her on his lap. Aiko-Mikazuki's heart began to pump faster. A few days ago he put her in the most pain she ever had. To the point where she coughed blood. Now he was holding her and kissing her neck like she was his new bride. So confusing...

"If you let me go, I'll teach you how." Her heart was still fluttering. Her mind was making excuses for him while still keeping her bitter feelings. The lesson was over quickly cause eventually he lost patience.

"Fuck this! I won't need it anyway."

"One day you'll regret not paying more attention."

"Maybe it's just because you're a bad teacher."

"We'll see how bad I am when I teach Kouchou."

"Again with the kid! Is cause of that night, cause you need to get over it. It's weird as hell that you wanna automatically play mommy with that orphan. What did this baby look like anyway?"

"Fair skin, black eyes, red hair... Small of course. She's going to grow up to be really beautiful and talented."

"Ginkotsu red?"

"..."

"I asked you a question Aki-Suki." Aiko-Mikazuki chose not to answer.

* * *

Aiko had gone into a daze as she waxed Banryu in the corner of her hut. It was difficult work; the halberd was just propped a certain way, one wrong move would crush her. It made her sick; although she had scrubbed it off, she still remembered the remnants of dried blood. It probably streamed down the blade like a waterfall to the base or pebbled like rain drops on leaves. She remembered the way he spun Banryu clean and the red halo that the blood makes making him seem like an angel from hell.

She didn't know why was she being so poetic about the weapon that on numerous occasions could've claimed her life. She was the Golden Nightingale, maybe it was just an old habit that lay dormant. Three snaps snatched her back to reality. "Be careful with my baby."

Baby... After he "fixed" her, she excepted the fact that wasn't going to happen. It wasn't as she wanted or needed to. Her husband Hideo had heirs. There was always Kouchou. She swore that she'd raise her in Leiko's place. Even though she was never pregnant, she hated Bankotsu for taking her kids from her.

Aiko resented Banryu. It went everywhere with him and had the affection she secretly wanted. She couldn't hurt Banryu even if she tried. Bankotsu telling her to be careful with it was insane. She continued to shine Banryu and wanted nothing more to use it against him. Finally it was enough for Bankotsu to see his reflection. He grabbed her hand and ran it down his blade. She didn't feel it until it was over. It stung fiercely. Her blood trickled down Banryu, but didn't stick. "Perfect" Bankotsu muttered

"It's been over a year Bankotsu. I wish you would die."

"Thank you!" he said looking at his sword amorously

"Or at least tire of me."

"No you don't want that. The moment I no longer want you is the moment you die."

"Have you thought about killing me?" she asked getting up.

"Every time I think of you, I do. I already know how I'm gonna do it."

Aiko traced her fingers on the hand that was holding Banryu. "And how are you gonna kill me?"

Bankotsu put Banryu down. "I'm gonna choke you with this hand and stab you with the other." He grabbed her neck and held her waist for emphasis. "Nah, I'll just kill you using Banryu, stab you in the gut. I can't mess up that pretty face can I?"

"If you weren't as strong as you are; I would've killed you a long time ago." she said pushing on his chest.

"I know. The arrow, the obi, and other times I don't know about..."

"I really wish I could beat you unconscious and toss you over a cliff. I'm just gonna shoot you; right in the middle of your forehead."

"When I battle, I paint the symbol of youth on my forehead. It's my battle face. I'll tattoo it on because I'm at war with you. And you'll have no excuse when you miss your mark."

Aiko chuckled darkly. "You are stronger and faster; but, I'm more patient. I won't miss. No matter how long it takes you will die because of me."

Their grip on each other tightened and they were pressed against each other like they would fuse. When they gave into passion, Aiko-Mikazuki realized they were both sick people and it was for the best they couldn't reproduce. After all, the Shichinintai had an heiress.

**(A/N) This was just a filler. I hadn't updated in a while.**

**_Next Chapter: IDK_**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Uninvited Men and the Storm Part One

Two weeks ago she saw the navy sails of the Shichinintai drift into sea where she had no vision. The sky was clear and orange as the sun set ending another day as this island's prisoner. The wind blew her hair softly. She could hear a slight jingle as the shells in her hair clacked against each other. They would randomly fall as her hair grew longer and straighter. She longed to take off her robe and let the orange hit her skin. Her nudity was no longer an option. She was no longer the only person there. Her naked body would offend them. They would find her delusional and plot against her. Aiko didn't trust any of them.

They listened to her without any question. There was no contempt and they were happy to call her Aiko-sempai or Aiko-sama. They were happy to have their names stripped and be reduced to numbers and syllables. Aiko was slightly grateful that Bankotsu at least gave her the name _Pet_. When she met _Mm_ and _Oo_ she couldn't contain her cynical laughter. The other women didn't want to leave. It was the same as the first brothel. They felt as if they owed everything to the Shichinintai for _taking them from a world where war ran rampant_ and _saving them from death_. They totally missed the point where they could die at any moment and had to give their bodies up. She thought back to when she first got there. How old was she? 13? 14? So strong, but yet so naïve. _"I don't belong to you. I won't be here long. I'm not accepting anything. I'm not shy. You don't deserve to see."_ Oh you naïve little thing…

The young one who was in a daze died first. It was quite sad… She never learned her name; and, lucky for her it didn't matter. With Mukotsu no longer giving her heaps of poisons and drugs, her young body began to detox. It started with little shivers. Then she began to sweat; she threw up food, blood and even her own waste. The mute girl convulsed and screamed. Aiko tied her to a tree so she didn't dig her skin up or pull anymore hair out. After a couple of days of her restrained she blacked out. She slept for three days straight. She woke up to nobody watching her. The poor girl found enough strength to drag herself to the shore. The waves took her and her body never washed back up.

Aiko knew this even though she wasn't there to witness it. She couldn't blame the girl. She thought about taking her life once and thought the girl was brave for doing it. She wondered if the girl had memories. Was she conscious when Mukotsu took her? Her death inspired too much heartbreak and that's when the whores turned on her. "You don't even care that she's dead!" That statement caused Aiko to lose it. And the first black eye was issued. The first of many. Aiko became very paranoid. She wasn't used to people and now she had almost a dozen who hated her. She was starting to see where Bankotsu was coming from. She didn't know if they were going to gang against her or if one of them was going to going to try to claim her life. She wasn't going down without a fight.

**Meanwhile…**

The Shichinintai were getting more famous by the day. It got to the point where hiring them was the deciding outcome of a battle. At camp they were always merry; most times they would drink. This is when their leader spilled that they hid their riches on an island filled with fruit and women. Not just any women; the most beautiful women inJapan. He bragged that his woman was the most beautiful in the world and she could do things that he couldn't even imagine.

So the rumors spread…

* * *

The sails were black.

Aiko remembered them clearly. It was a slight, but significant change from the sails the Shichinintai would use. The boat was not important. They always had a different boat for the different amounts of payment they received. Kyokotsu was also missing; he was the first thing you saw coming. The sails were always navy blue. The sails that approached the island were black.

Aiko felt a twinge of fear hit her stomach. Something bad was about to happen. The sky was gray and ominous. A small roll of thunder threaded throughout the clouds. Aiko looked up and out to the water. She grabbed her bow and arrows and clutched them to her chest. Her feet began to go backward. "Do not go out to the shore."

"The Masters are back! You'll be in such trouble for the death of the young one."

"That's not the Shichinintai. Stay away from the shore." They looked at her like she was crazy.

"Who else could it be? With all due respect, the problem you have with Bankotsu-sama, you need to fix!"

"Don't be stupid and listen."

They bowed to her. "I'll take whatever punishment you give, but I miss my master."

Following the most loquacious whores, they all seem to scramble to the shore. Aiko rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, it's not them." She sighed and trudged after them.

They were dead the moment they set foot on that shore. The boat with the black sails landed on the island. Rope ladders and boards hit the sand with a loud thud. Aiko stopped and hid where she could see without being seen. The women hadn't caught on. They were still coming towards the boat. And it wasn't until the first limb fell that they realized what Aiko was saying all along.

These men were NOT the Shichinintai.

Before the men came off the boat they lopped off the head of a whore who was at the bottom of the makeshift ramp. It was dead silence. A few seconds after her body dropped somebody screamed. The men off the boat scattered down like rodents. Big, bulky and nasty… They outnumbered the girls at least 4 to 1. This was going to be a massacre.

As Aiko turned her back to them she tried to convince herself that she did warn them and this was the consequence for their ignorance. It wasn't working. Not even Bankotsu would leave their team to die. To go in would be suicide. Aiko groaned. Once she saved a whore from being beaten. It only prolonged her life. She was killed anyway. Aiko groan and strung her arrow.

As soon as one was cast she restrung and shot. It hit 4 pirates. No kill. It made everyone stop long enough to stare at her. Not even the wind blew as she stood stagnant in position to shoot another. Her golden eyes were focused in such a killing intent her biological father would be proud.

"RUN!"

A panic broke out. Some whores were lucky enough to have sprint past the barrage of the unwanted men. The rest were slaughtered on the spot. Uneven pieces fell to the ground. The sand was red with puzzles of Shichinintai women. She waited only a couple of seconds for the whores to run towards her. They were having a difficult time thanks to their kimonos. When the first tripped she shot a few arrows enough for the pirates to hesitate. The woman picked up the fallen arrows as she got up and rejoined her.

"SPLIT AND HIDE!"

As soon as the command left her mouth she took off, leaving them behind. At first she was running aimlessly. She looked around and determined nobody was after her. She had to think! Her running aimlessly was what got her caught by Bankotsu. Where's the safest place on the island? Where the money is…

The sounds of screaming, grunts, and foreign language drilled her mind. She found the cave that the treasure was not hidden. It was actually a burrow behind it. The screams of women seemed to disappear. After a thunderous battle cry she could smell fire. The hole was deeper than she was tall, but coins filled it to where she would be able to climb out. She made sure of this when she dove in. She concealed it and waited in the darkness.

**(A/N) Man, I can't believe how long I've been working on this story. I was in high school then!**

**_Next Chapter: Part 2, Aiko sees what's left after the pirate raid. In her grief, a typhoon blows through. Or a filler before Part 2 showing Aiko's true lineage._**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Uninvited Men and the Storm Part Two

_Thirty year old Kaede sensed danger. They sky turned black, silver clouds lit the Earth and all was still. She felt him coming before she ever saw him. The villagers were in their homes, they probably knew it was best if Kaede handled this alone, something of this magnitude. Kaede wasn't Kikyo, this aura had to be some sort of daiyoukai._

_There he was._

_He was dressed in silk; his hair was the same color of the ominous clouds. It seemed like he was sucking the life out of the air. The sky seemed to shake in fear of him. He had a cold look in his eyes. He didn't even look directly at her -she wasn't worth it- just through her._

_"Move. You're in the way." Kaede was confused. She was almost 100 yards away from him and not in his path. She stepped back anyway. Sesshomaru steeped past her, but stopped. "Follow me."_

_Kaede had a bad feeling about this, but what else could she do?_

**_Sixteen Years Later..._**

Aiko lifted herself up so she could see what was going on outside. She could hear men grunting in the distant, like animals in heat. Ashes fell from the sky like snow. Trees had been stripped of their glory. All she saw around her was death. There was no way she could live there any longer. The island had been raped of its beauty and fruit. She had to leave. She was going to round up the survivors and stowaway. Aiko looked everywhere. She searched every crevice of the island, silently calling for the women to follow her. Every turn she saw bodies twisting and mangle. They were cut and bleeding from places Aiko didn't want to know. After she completely wandered the island she realized, she was yet again the only survivor of the Shichinintai brothel. They sky turned dark.

Her feet were silent. She did her best to flush out all the things she saw. Because she knew the island so well, the black remains of the trees became her shadow. Lightening ran across the sky. Black soot got on her face and hands. In a way, it felt like blood. The embers stung her feet. She didn't make a sound despite the pain. She knew it had to be nothing compared to what her girls felt. She was about to approach the shore. Suddenly she stopped. The thought of seeing the bloody puzzle of the women frightened her. She was also afraid of running into one of the men. It took her a while to realize she was shaking!

Aiko closed her eyes. The thunder cracked the sky. The wind started to pick up and made her hair dance sporadically. "You've face Bankotsu and lived. He is like 10 of them. She was reminded of her meeting with Bankotsu. She remembered holding a child who's face had been ripped off before he was burned. Aiko thought about the Shichinintai brothel. She could imagine the pain and screams of the women she watched die. Lastly, she remembered the face of the man she killed. Unable to take anymore mental torture, she threw up.

Aiko was on her knees groaning. The cinders were searing her legs. Aiko screamed in heartache. The wind covered up her dismay. It was getting too hard for her to breathe. Her breathing sped up with the wind. Branches were lifting up in the air and flying around like arrows. Tears streamed down her face and soon the sky followed. The sky poured relentlessly. She was unable to move for a while. Electricity literally danced around her body. She could still feel the pain in her chest and throat from her panic attack. Slowly he got up. Thunder and lightening split the sky. Placing her fear aside she ran towards the shore. She didn't see the men by the ship. The soot ran down her face like black tears. The sand and ash-captured water started stinging her burns. Quickly she boarded the ship.

She scampered into a storage closet; like a rat she hid behind barrels of lumps she'd never seen before. Aiko could hear the water drip from her to the floor. It seemed louder than it really was, even louder than the storm unleashed outside. She was soaked and she was cold. Out of pure fatigue she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up she was on a board floating towards the shore. The current was on her side. Her head was burning and her muscles were sore and blistered. She crawled as far away from the water she could before fainting.

Aiko-Mikazuki survived, but barely.

**(A/N) Sorry for how long it took to update.**

**_Next Chapter: Aiko gets sick._**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Scars

The village was suffering. There was a plague destroying them. It started with fatigue, then a fever, burning red rashes spread throughout the body and eventually the fever wins over. They called it Inuyasha's Revenge, named after the hanyou who slept eternally on a tree. The rashes were just as red as the horari he wears; and, the fever's just as hot as the flames that cremated the woman he betrayed.

Kaede was near the sea for salt water, seaweed, and special herbs. She went to the shore and filled two large jugs of water. She tied them up and searched for seaweed. She found some washed up on the beach. There was an odd trail of it leaving the water. Kaede followed it to see what she thought was a beached mermaid. Kaede went to pushed her back inside the water when she noticed the kimono she wore. It was like sea at rest. Blues, greens and white mixed together and matched with the beauty's sickly face. Her feet and legs were blistered like she had stood in fire. She, like fire, was hot to the touch. She would die if left.

Kaede placed the girl on the horse and returned to the village to treat her with those sick from Inuyasha's Revenge. She was so deep in fever she didn't stir during the trip. It wouldn't be shocking if she died before reaching the village; but she didn't. She was a survivor.

Naked. It made Kaede grimace. It wasn't because of the woman's shame, but her skin. She had skin like milk, soft and smooth. Until you see her calloused hands, and scars. Some were recent and others were old. The one on her neck was like a light grey whisper. Her back contained multiple bulged lines that ranged in size. She had traces of purple on her knees. She had scooped scars on her stomach. She would have scars from the burns on her legs, but they'd be dark marks. There was thickened skin around her arm and on her nose. Behind ear, back of her head... What kind of life did she lead? Kaede had plenty of time to guess who she was-after all she named her and brought her into this world. Aiko-Mikazuki.

"I don't want to die yet, shinigami!" Aiko muttered to Kaede when she opened her eyes.

"Rest child, you are safe now."

"Hell! Hell! Hell!" she screamed Aiko threw herself back scratching at the bandages on her legs. "It hurts! It burns! I'm in Hell! The lightening in my body wants to come out! The dragon's thunder! It needs to come out!"

"Ye be seeing phantoms!"

Aiko looked at her with unfocused eyes before giving her a death glare. It gave Kaede bad memories. Muttering something unintelligent, she fell back and slept.

She slept for the next two days waking up occasionally and delirious. The next day she was awake, drowsy, and unaware were she was. The fourth day she was better. She sat in the futon with the others that were recovering, running her hands through her hair. Kaede kneeled to feed her. They didn't say anything for a while. She noticed she was in a different kimono. It was forest green and the first time in years she'd been dressed in something plain and poor. Kaede came to feed the sick. Eventually she came and kneeled down to give her a portion.

"Thank you, Lady Kaede. Do you remember me?"

"How could I forget."

Aiko smiled. "I should've visited my only relative before this happened."

"Relative?"

"I know I'm Inuyasha's daughter. He's the only one with these type of eyes, and Kikyo was his only known love interest."

"I'm sorry child, those were just rumors. Besides ye are only 15 summers at best. Kikyo and Inuyasha have been dead nearly 40 years."

"Maybe being hanyou caused me to age untraditionally."

"I was there when ye were born-15 summers ago."

"So-"

Kaede bent over. "Enough of this talk. It's best some things stay a mystery. If ye father knew ye existed, you and everyone who ever knew ye will certainly perish. Forgive me, but I will take your paternity to my grave." Kaede smiled. "To me you are my own."

"How did you find me?"

"I think it was destiny."

Aiko got up weakly. "I must leave."

"Wait child, what ails you?"

"I must go." She shook her head. "Everyone around me dies!"

Kaede felt her to see if she still had a fever. "Relax, you are safe here. Be at peace."

"...I'm leaving by weeksend."

* * *

Nothing had changed since she had been here last. The people were older, they had families, they had stories. It wasn't fair. She was different too. She even stayed at Kaede's like she did as a child. Inuyasha forest didn't change. He was still sleep. The only difference was that she knew they weren't related.

She was silly for assuming such a thing. Kaede had told her once that she was born in a field of hollyhock (Aoi). It was only when her eyes turned amber that she suspected Inuyasha. Now they were golden. It didn't matter anyway. Kaede was adamant that he was dangerous.

Aiko turned around to see a fisherman and farmer around her age. "Remember us?"

Yes. "Should I?"

"We remember you."

They had her backed into a tree. "What do you two want with me."

"Back then you were a girl, but now-"

"You're a woman"

"A tiny woman."

"Unmarried"

"Unclaimed"

Aiko knew where this was headed. "You would do something that low. You still think so little of me? Has nothing changed?" Aiko looked around. She remembered three guys tormenting her. The anger and rage she had since Bankotsu kidnapped her from Hideo began to surface. They didn't notice her start growling or shaking.

"It's not like it matters, you are nothing but a pretty face and body."

"Guys, leave her alone." A carpenter walked over to them. "What you're planning is wrong." It was her third childhood bully.

Aiko laughed, he wasn't fooling her. The three of them looked her strangely. She smirked. Aiko stepped on both aggressor's feet. She grabbed a rock and smashed both of their noses in. The one closest received a kick in the crotch. When he doubled over, she kneed him in the face and straddled him when he fell on his back. She smashed his chest aiming specifically for the heart. The other two came to intervene, pulling her off.

The carpenter drug her away as her aggressor grieved his fallen friend. "You should leave."

"I have unfinished business." She glared at him raising her hand.

He grabbed her and pushed her into a tree. "What is the matter with you?"

"Get off me!" She pulled against him. "Get off me!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"I have a right to be angry! My life has been hell ever since that daimyo came here. But everyone else lives happy lives! I have no family! No friends! Everyone around me dies! And my body is just a toy to the strongest man!"

"So if you can't be happy, nobody can?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry for what we did to you in the past. I'm sorry to hear that your life sucks. Mine doesn't so I'll never understand. Don't take this the wrong way; but, you are a lunatic."

"I've been called worse."

"You should let it go."

"You should let me go, Daichi!"

He laughed and released her. Aiko slapped him. Still chuckling he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I deserved that." Aiko hated his smile. She hit him again and again. No matter how much she struck him he still had a smile on his face. So she continued hitting and scratching him. He was bruised and bloody by the time she tired herself out. "Are you done?" Aiko was silent. "Good." He bent down and captured her lips. She bit him. He jumped back in surprise. She glared at him with pure hatred in her eyes. "Back when we were younger, I tormented you. I called you names and didn't leave you alone. It wasn't because I hated you. I was in love with you." He smiled at her once more before leaving.

**The Next Day...**

Aiko looked at Daichi as he built the foundation of someone's house. Who the hell did he think he was? He didn't know her! It was like he said, he was happy and had a great life. She was morbidly happy too. The man she attacked died. The second guy said he fell on a boulder; he was too embarrassed with the truth. He needed to enjoy life because she was coming for him tonight.

She dropped a baby snake in his bed. With emotionless eyes she watched as it he swatted it instinctively. It bit him so she smile. She felt relieved. She finally got back at those mean boys. Mean? She killed 2 men because they were mean? As wrong as it sounded, she was satisfied with that answer.

The night was young, it was time to pay Daichi a visit. She grabbed a dagger and walked to his hut.

Daichi was laying on his futon. She walked to his bedside and looked at him. Her mind was telling her to do it, but her hand stayed still. She dropped the dagger and wrapped her hands around his throat. He grabbed her wrists and flipped her underneath him. "I pity you."

"I hate you." She said confused about her actions.

"I know."

Daichi lifted off her kimono. She froze under him. He looked at her, surveying her body. "I guess I see why you're so angry."

"Do I disgust you?" she asked with venom

"No. I still think you're beautiful." Daichi kissed her again. "I just wish you'd forgive me."

"Never."

Aiko grabbed the dagger and stabbed him in the shoulder. He bellowed in pain. She pushed him over and walked out calmly. Kaede was up to respond to the noise. Kaede knew this was the last time she'd see Aiko-Mikazuki alive. She didn't call out for her when she dissapeared intoInuyashaForest.

"I'm done here." she told a spellbound Inuyasha. Now she was off to find Bankotsu.

**(A/N) I know yal are like WTF?**

**_Next Chapter: Hideo and Bankotsu meet on the battlefield._**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Fall of the Hideos

Pet was not on his mind, at first; why should she be? She was trapped on an island with women. So he had no worries. He didn't have to worry about another man touching her or her escaping like last time. Sure Bankotsu had some anxieties about her fucking females, but it wasn't to the point where he would run to see her. He did that a lot in the past. Too much. He placed her on a pedestal that she didn't deserve. He gave her too much power him, his body, mind, and soul. Many times she crossed the line and she was still alive, maybe he couldn't do it. Was he weak? No, she was his weakness. The fact that she was on his mind now bothered him –he was in the middle of rest after a day of slaughter. His mind was made up. The next trip to the island he would kill her.

There was one thing Bankotsu enjoyed more than sex; that was murder.

Aiko wasn't going to die easily -he knew this- she would run all over the island, hiding in places that he wouldn't think to look. Then when he finally caught up to her he would see her panicked face –wrong she wouldn't give him the satisfaction- he'd see her angry face and the last thing she would say is a curse. This was beginning to excite him. This wasn't Bankotsu's first time plotting her death, but this was the only time he was serious about the execution.

**Meanwhile…**

"I have called both of you together to discuss the Shichinintai." Hideo looked at the circle daimyo and warlords. "They destroy villages, destroy lives. They are too dangerous to be anyone's friend or foe. I suggest we end them before they gain anymore power."

"Rubbish! I refuse to listen to this foolishness!" He folded his arms. "The only reason you want their heads is because they have offended you. They took your harlot wife so you want their lives? Not a fair exchange!"

"Speak about my wife in that manner again and I will kill you myself. My nightingale was beautiful, sensual, a poet, a pacifist and a martyr."

"You speak as if she's dead."

Hideo smashed his palms on the table. "He was only 15, but he destroyed my village and most of the men. We would've all been slaughtered if it wasn't by the Buddha's mercy and her wit. A barbarian indeed and he's just 1! They kill women and children. My honor aside because I've accepted her death, I wouldn't tell you how vulnerable my village is unless I was serious about this threat."

There was a murmur amongst those gathered.

"We'll take that into consideration."

_Needless to say, the Hideo's territory was taken..._

* * *

It had been months and technically the war was won. That didn't matter to any of the Shichinintai. There were still men left breathing and there was still blood to be shed. Most of those were actually comrades, but it didn't matter to them.

Since they were still fighting, the team that admitted defeat enlisted the help of a small army. At first there was nothing familiar about these men to Bankotsu although he should've remembered as soon as he saw them. Some of them had faced him before. Thinking they knew his style, they weren't as scared when facing him, but each one fell at his feet. It was only when a flaming arrow was hurled at him he remembered. "This is perfect." He grabbed one of the guys. "So where is Hideo huh? Still fighting for a woman?" Stupid.

Hideo was on the battlefield. He was not in the advance team, but heard his name being called. At first he was going to do the honorable thing and rise to the challenge, but this was before he saw him for the first time.

Bankotsu couldn't have been more that 5' 3''. His halberd was bigger than he was! With one hand he wielded the monstrous blade. His clothes were white splashed with red, he purposely wore the blood of all he slain. His face wore a cocky smirk, but his eyes shone in a homicidal light. Never had he been so afraid of the color blue. He was paralyzed with fear as the tiny monster ripped through his men. He asked the same question. "Where's Hideo? Where's Hideo?" He was making a path of blood, to search for him. Hideo did not want to be found.

He backed up slowly before grabbing on a horse to flee. Jakotsu saw him. "Oh no you don't!" In all directions the blade came at him. It sliced his horse before rising and striking him across the face. His blood stained his eyes and made him blind to his surroundings. He fell, but recovered only to run again. It was only shear luck that Jakotsu's blade didn't get him a second time. "Tsk, how disappointing. I lost one." He pouted.

Hideo didn't stop running until he made it too a river. He washed his face and saw the scar that marred him. He thought of the golden eyed woman he once called his wife. He had failed. He had gotten scared and scarred. He ran away and shamed her. Looking at his reflection he made a vow.

"Aiko-Mikazuki Hideo, give me the strength to kill Bankotsu with my own hands." He jetted his hands in the river and got clay. He formed it into a mask and put it on his shamed face. "I will destroy the Shichinintai."

**(A/N): I'm rushed. Sorry!**

**_Next Chapter: Aiko gets revenge on the one who started her problems. Princess Aoi! BTW Hideo's the captain with the mask on in Inuyasha during the Band of Seven arc._**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Hanyou and the Hime

Aoi sat up as the storm pounded relentlessly outside. The wind howled, and each crackle of lightening seemed to draw closer.

Something was wrong.

It wasn't like her to be afraid of storms. There was something different about this one. It was as if the sky was warning her, but that was nonsense. Nobody knew she was alive and she had no enemies.

At least that's what she thought.

"Milady?"

"Get me water."

"Yes ma'm. Right away."

Her attendant disappeared leaving her to her thoughts. Lightening struck right outside her window. She jumped in fear. "Where are you with my water?"

"...I'm back, _Aoi-hime_."

The voice and aura were different. It was not her attendant. "Who are you?"

"If you weren't blind this would be a better entrance. But fear not. I just want to _talk_ to you."

"How do you know my name?"

"It's my name."

"Aoi is my name."

"No. I don't know what your name is. Aoi-hime was given to me. I almost married... I forgot his name. I did your duty, under your name, with your status. He's dead and I've returned home. I want to rest now."

"Aiko-Mikazuki?"

"Stop it! Don't call me that!" Pink electricity jetted from her feet before dying down. Aiko sat in front of her face. "But I guess you can. I have many names you know. Aiko-Mikazuki, Aoi-hime, Pet, Golden Nightingale, Lady Hideo, I use all my names. I will benefit from Aoi-hime today because Aoi-hime has caused me hell."

"You're crazy."

"YOU'RE TRESPASSING! This is my castle. This is MY land!" Aiko pulled up Aoi. Aoi kept rising until she felt herself no longer on the ground. Aiko was shakingly supporting them. Aoi didn't worry until her head touched the ceiling.

"You're flying!"

"Levitating." Aiko corrected as she let go. Aoi screamed as she fell several feet from the air. Aiko floated back down and observed Aoi. "Nothing broke? I've broken bones. I've bleed! I-I..."

"GUARDS!"

"That's not your job!"

Several soliders ran to the princess room. They all ran inside and grabbed Aiko. Aiko looked around at them. "Release me! Your princess orders it!" They paused for a bit before laughing. "I. Said. RELEASE ME!" Lightening came from her body and danced around the room sporadically. The men cried in agony as they were blown around the room. Aoi shrank back unaware what was going on and terrified. "I still have no idea where the lightening will strike. The first time I used it, I shocked myself! You see fake Aoi, on my 15th birthday, something happened. My heritage kicked in. Now I'm able to get revenge on everybody that's harmed me. I didn't even realize it was my birthday until... Doesn't matter."

"You're a monster."

"Shut up."

"It was your duty as my servant to take my place. Everything that's happened to you is just part of the job!"

"Shut up!"

"Your land? The day I see is the day I'll give my name to you. When the priestess gets here you'll be exterminated or placed in a cell to rot!"

Aiko began pulsating. Aoi continued to yell insults and curses. But she stopped when she noticed a change in the air. It began to get stuffy and she fell over gasping for breath. "I hate you. I HATE YOU ALL!" She screamed!

* * *

Villagemen gathered around as all around them lay nothing. The castle looked as if it had dissolved with everyone inside. If it wasn't for the hot ground, they would assume it was an illusion. "Must be the work of a demon!"

Walking around looking for survivors, they noticed a slight pink glow coming from were the princess dwelled. They ran to her aid only to see a stranger. This was not Aoi. Of course it wasn't- Aoi was married off years ago. This was no one they knew. They stared at the unconscious woman in the remnants of the castle explosion. Despite the disastrous scene around them, it was impossible not to notice her beauty. She had flawless milky white skin, long midnight hair and light pink lips. They grabbed her and roused her from slumber. Her golden eyes looked at all of them with curiosity. "Woman, what happened here?"

She looked around in confusion. "I-I don't know."

"Lies! How is it that you are the sole survivor of this disaster? Without a scratch on you? What did you do to our lord and lady?"

"Please, you must believeme." she whined childishly "I honestly don't know what happened."

"She must be the demon! Kill her!"

"That is enough."

The survivor had her eyes closed tight and moved as far back as she could to block any strikes that might come her way. Someone knelt in front of her. "Lady Miko..."

"This woman is no demon." She opened her eyes and looked at who was speaking to her. She was an elderly priestess, almost twice Kaede's age. She was withered, worn, and tired. The older miko reached out her hand without emotion. In the younger woman she sensed no aura, nothing but purity and something divine. "Come young miko. We will find you proper attire."

**(A/N) The priestess is around 80. Right now, Kaede is 45ish. Okay so we all know what I did right? If so you know how this story will end. Kinda. Sorry for the long wait for such a tiny chapter. I'm a Biology major, I'm busy and very sorry! I'm on summer vacation and will not be going to my dad's so updates weekly! Yay!**

**_Next Chapter: Peace..._**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 26: Peace

Aiko-Mikazuki woke up to the sunrise and stretched. She jumped up and ran outside the hut. She breathed in enjoying the summer air. A smile spread upon her face and she started running, running and twirling without a care in the world. She fell into a field of flowers; again she breathed in the scent. "Ah! It's so beautiful! Look at all the colors." Aiko picked one and placed it on the side of her head.

The villagers looked at her strangely before ignoring her. She looked at them and smiled, but it started to fade once she notice nobody was smiling back at her. "Where are you, ward?" Aiko looked back at the hut where the old priestess was. She ran to relieve the woman of her bundle.

"Miko-sama, you shouldn't carry such heavy things."

"Perhaps."

"What are these anyway? Where should I put them?"

"Silence! You ask too many questions. If something concerns you then you will know."

"But-"

"If you are to be the miko of this village there are certain ways you must conduct yourself."

"I don't wanna be the miko of this village." Aiko-Mikazuki quipped.

"Foolish girl. You have the powers of the divine, but inside, deep inside I sense dark energy. Most of your powers is being utilize keeping that from being unleashed."

"Lady Miko, that's insanity. Dark powers, divine powers. If I had powers wouldn't I already know how to use them?"

"When you were born did you already know how to walk?"

"Good point."

"Silly child. Come with me, first I'll teach you to control yourself!"

* * *

Aiko-Mikazuki laid next to the old priestess before getting up. She wondered what was wrong with her. A large portion of her life had been stripped away. She could only remember Kaede, the times she spent talking to Inuyasha on the God Tree, Leiko and the baby, writing stories and traveling, dressing in fine clothes, being naked, but that was it. She had no idea how she got fine clothes or how she knew Leiko.

"Doesn't matter." Before she could sit down she felt a demonic presence. "Lady Miko..." she whispered. No response. Aiko got up and went to see about it. She ran until she reached the middle of the rice field. The aura was centered there, but she saw nothing. It was then she noticed she was being sucked into ground! She struggled to get her feet out, but the more she struggled, the more it pulled.

"Delicious! It's rare since I've feasted on a soul so pure."

"Let me go!" She screamed, nothing.

"Continue struggling, it just wakes it easier for me to digest you!"

Aiko screamed as she was taken underground. She couldn't move, nor breathe! She struggled and panicked. She felt something from her core radiate through her bones and release. Lightening shot from her body and traveled through the moist soil. She heard painful screaming before there was an explosion. Aiko came flying out of the rice field. She coughed up dirt and groaned in pain. She looked at her hands. Pink electricity sparked before dying down. Before she could be amazed, she noticed the rice fields were destroyed, even worse, the villagers were coming response to the explosion and her scream.

"Demon child! You've destroyed our rations!"

"Get her!"

"I didn't mean too, there was a demon! I swear!"

"Liar! Get her!"

As soon as they made a grab at her she rose to the air. She floated down and started running. She ran to the hut only to see the lady miko staring at her with a stern look on her face. She lowered her head. The lady miko popped her aside her head and pushed her inside. SOMEHOW, the elder managed to talk to the crowed.

**Later...**

Relations between her and the villagers started to get better after a few months. They had seen her fight many demons and saw that though she was unorthodox, she got the job done. The lady miko was getting old, so as much as they hated it, they would depend on her eventually. God help their village.

Aiko sat meditating under a waterfall. "Lady Aiko! The Lady Miko requests your assistance. Our men have returned from war along with the frontline."

"Coming!" Aiko toweled herself the best she could before putting on her clothing.

**Meanwhile...**

Bankotsu was drinking inside the home of a man he heard had a pretty daughter and sake. Knowing that was the first place he went. She poured sake as he eyed her. She was pretty and had dark black hair that went past her back, but she was too skinny for his taste.

"My father says you're a very strong man."

"You're father's correct." He said smirking.

"I'm glad the men are returning. I can rest easy as soon as my brother returns."

"He's probably dead."

"I still have my prayers."

"Are you really this boring?"

"I don't follow."

"You wouldn't. You're just a simple village girl. You don't even have enough body for me to even pretend to be interested."

"You intended to court me?"

"I intended to bed you. But enough of this shit. Bankotsu stood up and walked outside. He picked up Banryu and looked around the tiny village. People began to stare at him, the boy with the giant halberd. Not minding the attention he went to search for his companions.

"Sorry, sorry!" a familiar voice said running past him and other villagers.

"That miko... Just as strange as she is beauty."

Beautiful? Different? Bankotsu continued in her direction.

_His friends could wait._

**(A/N) This chapter was just prep and explanation for chapter 27, the final chapter. I've been working on this story since my senior year of high school, I'm a junior in college. I've had enough of it. :/ Although the same ending was going to happen, it's coming earlier than expected.**

_**Next Chapter: The Final Chapter!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 27: Next Lifetime

Bankotsu walked briskly to keep up with the pretty miko. She already had the body he was looking for, at least from behind. Hey walked faster so he could catch her before she joined the head priestess.

"Hey" he says grabbing her shoulder. The priestess gasps as her powers instinctively shock him.

Bankotsu ricocheted off the priestess and fell hard to the ground. She turned around and looked at him. "Sorry, sorry!" She said kneeling beside him. She keep her hands on her knees and away from him. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I'm still learning."

Bankotsu stared at her speechless for a moment. "Pet..."

Aiko looked at him confused. "Eh?"

"Oh yeah that's right. Aki-Suki."

"No, my name is Aiko-Mikazuki. It's a little hard. Do I know you?"

Bankotsu scoffed. "Don't play games."

"I'm not. But I'm glad you're okay. I got to go."

"No you don't, bitch." Bankotsu said grabbing her arm tightly, her body reacted before she could. Bankotsu was repulses instantly.

Aiko looked back, but ran to the older miko. "Sorry!"

Bankotsu laid there not amused. He had too many questions. How did she get off the island? AGAIN! Where did those powers come from? And how come she looked the way she did before she met him...?

Aiko-Mikazuki arrived and began patching wounds and praying for the dead. Before she was done, a chill ran down her spine. She was sensing a dangerous aura. It surpassed any demon she'd been in contact with and she was in fear. She turned around to see the man with the giant halberd again. He looked at her intently. His beautiful eyes held malice, they were a burning icy blue. She smiled meekly not knowing what he wanted.

"What would such a dangerous man want with me..." she whispered. "Why won't he leave?" She looked at him again. "Lady Miko am I allowed to marry?"

"You speak nonsense! Continue to your work and quit lusting after that impure man."

"Sorry. Let me get rid of him."

"Do not move!"

"I'll be quick."

"Aiko! Aiko-Mikazuki!"

Aiko got up and ran towards Bankotsu. "I keep shocking you to keep chaste. I'm a priestess and cannot marry, though I never asked to be one."

Bankotsu turned Banryu to its crescent pommel and placed it towards her neck. "I'm getting sick and tired of your games. Chaste? I took care of that years ago. And you are married!"

Aiko laughed. "Surely you jest! I am only 15. Am I married to _you_? You seem to know a lot about me, or at least you **think** you do. I have no idea what you are talking about." Bankotsu did not like the sincere look in her eyes.

He grabbed her by the collar. "Look at me and tell me that you don't know me."

"I do not know you."

"Your mind. Your body. Your soul. They're mine."

"No, I'm my own person. They belong to me. I'm sorry, I don't remember you. I don't know you at all. I don't think you ever really had them if I can forget you so easily." she laughed, pushing Banryu from her neck.

"So we're through?"

"No we aren't through. There was never anything to end."

_The next thing they both heard was the screaming of villagers. Aiko looked down from his eyes to the gaping wound in her stomach. She felt no pain despite looking at the halberd that had run her through. She looked at Bankotsu wondering why this stranger would do this to her._

_He retracted Banryu and watched her fall to the ground. Red ran down the blade making Banryu scarlet. Her breathing was getting shallow and he knew she didn't have long left in this world. The color from her face was draining and pooling beneath her. The white priestess garment was being dyed red in her blood._

"Even in death, you don't own me... Bankotsu."

"Heh, you would remember now."

"No. I heard... those men say... Bankotsu... I still... don't know who... you were to me... I guess... that's what'll haunt you most... You'll always remember me... The one... that has forgotten you... The one... you couldn't take..."

"Then you'll die alone."

"Maybe... But I'm... okay with that."

Banryu shimmered before it was shrouded in pink electricity. "820..." he muttered.

Aiko-Mikazuki's vision faded into darkness, and she breathed her last breath. Her soul rose towards the sky and finally she was free...

* * *

Jaken wiped the tears from his eyes before scowling. "That was the worst story you ever told, Rin! I wasted so much time hearing this fairy tale garbage!"

"It's not made-up! I've been having these dreams for as long as I could remember."

"Well it's the last time I'll ever ask what you think!"

Rin pouted. AhUn groaned in response. "It's okay AhUn, Jaken just can't appreciate great tragedies."

"That was stupid. Why didn't she remember who he was?"

"Because! When she was at the mean princess's house she unleashed all her hatred out! She was at peace and didn't have any good times with the mercenary, non worth salvaging."

"Why kill her?"

"Because he couldn't have her." Rin yawned and looked at the sky. "I hope Sesshomaru-sama gets back soon."

"...Rin."

"Yes, Master Jaken?"

"What happened to the mercenary?"

"I'm guessing he died. Her husband was still after him and probably built support to take him out or maybe he wasn't able to handle her powers. Maybe he's still alive. If he uses the hatred aura attack he'll be at peace. Maybe their reincarnations will have a second chance, though Aiko-Mikazuki wouldn't be able to recognize him. Hopefully next time she'll be happier."

"I suppose. That's enough of that for now."

"Good night, Master Jaken! Good night AhUn!"

Jaken watched her sleep and shook his head. She certainly had a lot of imagination. She also knew too much... A girl her age shouldn't be dreaming about sex and war. He looked at Rin and thought about her tale.

"Maybe she..." He slapped himself. "No, couldn't be!"

**(A/N****) The end! Rin is the reincarnation of Aiko-Mikazuki. Aiko's powers were absorbed into Banryu when he killed her. Since Banryu was destroyed maybe Rin will get them at 15. It's a special Inuyasha number. Wow, after 3 years I'm done with this story. I know people are mad at the ending, but don't be. She had a hand a killing Bankotsu. Hideo was the general called "The Devil" the one who pointed that spear at Inuyasha that time. This ending was destined. She asked him once what he would think if she was the offspring of a priestess and demon and he said as long as she was an ordinary human he wouldn't care. Plus he no longer had anything of hers. After Aiko did the Hatred Ball her scars (which were emotional like Sesshomaru's left arm) healed as well as her mental damage, maybe even her hymen. Her body and mind were hers again. Aiko ended up well in the end. Rin is one of the happiest characters in the show! Plus Rin is raised by both Aiko Mikazuki's biological parents, Sesshomaru and Kaede. Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts!**


End file.
